


Oaths Are Meant For Keeping

by tnayyyyyoftarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood, Dreams, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnayyyyyoftarth/pseuds/tnayyyyyoftarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Brienne somehow gets away from Stoneheart. She finds Jaime and lies to him about finding Sansa Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters, their back stories, and lands portrayed here belong to GRRM. I in no way am using any of this for profit. This is simply what I would like to happen.
> 
> Also, this is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction.

They had found Stoneheart and fought their way out. Brienne had lied to get Jaime to fight by her side.

She knew he had to return to Kings Landing, he was a Kingsguard after all. His place was beside his king. She couldn't help but be saddened by him leaving. Pod was gone, as was Hyle. The thought of carrying on alone seemed depressing and lonely. She had started this journey alone, and that’s how she'll continue.

Her guilt was weighing her down, holding her back, more like. How could she not feel guilt? Poor Podrick was just a boy and he died because of her. He was a good lad. He wanted to be a knight, and now he's feeding crows. He deserved better. Her heart ached a little as she watched Ser Jaime ride away from her.

She would miss his jests and the thrill of fighting by his side. She stared longingly in the direction Jaime rode off. Time seemed to escape her. Her thoughts went to Harrenhal and the baths. Jaime standing in front of her naked as his name day, looking half a corpse and half a god. Her thoughts then flew to him leaving her there to go back to Kings Landing. Last she thought about the bear pit. Never in a lifetime would she have expected him to leap in after her unarmed and missing a hand. The thought of his gallantry warmed her.

The sound of a crow squawking above her snapped her out of her reverie. _I must find Lady Sansa._ She thought to herself. She turned her horse around. Where should she go? Surely north would be out of the question. Winterfell was in ruins and taken over by Roose Bolton's bastard, who is now an enemy of the Starks.

She had heard that Sansa's aunt, Lysa Arryn, was dead. Despite that she had decided to go in that direction. The Eyrie was closer than any other of her options. She realized in horror that she had been daydreaming again, she had been doing that most of the day. She hadn't been looking out for outlaws or wolves; she hadn't even been looking for a place to make camp for the night. _What has come over me?_ She wondered. Her thoughts had been more plaguing than usual today. The faraway thoughts of Ser Jaime by her side made her angry with herself. _Now I am acting like a stupid little girl dreaming of a white knight to save her._ He had saved her, in truth. He rescued her without arms or armor. He was truly brave and she couldn't deny it like she had when they first met.

She rode a short while longer and found a suitable place to make camp. She fed and watered her horse, found some wood for a fire and gave herself a small portion of the food she had. She felt as though she could sleep for days, but she wouldn't be resting easily whilst traveling alone. She was used to having someone to take watch while she slept. She prepared herself for a long night of half-sleep and keeping guard. She took Oathkeeper out of her bedroll and began to hone the blade. It glimmered so beautifully in the moonlight, it was almost mesmerizing. As she honed her sword she began to wonder what she was to do once she reached the Eyrie. If Lady Sansa were there, would she be with her husband, the imp? And if she were to free Sansa from her captors, if that is truly what or who they were, where would they go? Stoneheart was finally dead, truly dead. Her band of followers scattered like dust in the wind after her demise. _They followed her out of fear she thought. They never loved her, or they would have given their lives for her._ She was evil and full of hatred, not the Lady Catelyn that she had pledged her sword to.

She found herself despairing her situation. _Stop acting like a scared child. You must be brave for Lady Sansa. You must be brave to save her._ She repeated that to herself almost like a prayer until she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to birds chirping in the first light of day. All was well throughout the night. She tended to her smoking cinders and rekindled the fire only long enough to take off the chill the night left with her. Before long she was off, on her own, to the Eyrie. The stories she had heard on the way there had her worried that she had traveled this far for naught. This "Littlefinger" she had heard about had her doubting Sansa's presence there.

_Why would an innocent girl be with a man called Littlefinger?_ It seemed suspicious to her. The more travelers she came across, the more she learned about Littlefinger. His name is Petyr Baelish and he was the master of coin for King Robert and for King Joffrey. The Queen Regent relieved him of his duties before Joffrey's death. She had sent him to the Eyrie as Lord of Harrenhal, only to wed Lady Lysa to try and sway her toward Joffrey's cause. Lord Baelish, as it turns out, had grown up with Catelyn Stark and they had been good friends. That was reason enough for Brienne to suspect that Lady Sansa could be with him in the Eyrie.

She had heard that the Eyrie was impregnable. It was so high and incredibly treacherous once the snow began to fall. _How would I get to the top?_ She wondered. She was sure footed in combat, but climbing was another thing entirely. She began to doubt herself; she had never climbed mountains before. She had also never seen the Eyrie, and had only heard things about the castle. She wasn't even certain that the girl would be there.

She stopped passersby to ask if any of them had seen her sister, a highborn maiden with blue eyes and auburn hair. Always the answer was always the same, "No.” Or “If she was a maiden, she ain't no more." She did find out from those she stopped that Lord Baelish had traveled down from the castle with his natural daughter and little Robert Arryn. To hear them speak, one would think this bastard daughter of Littlefinger was one of the most beautiful women in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Her name was Alayne.

_Did Lord Baelish have his natural daughter with him in the Capitol?_ She wondered. She wished she had known more about the people who sat on the small council. But why would she need to know anything about any of them before now? She had to know about this girl, Alayne. She couldn't stop herself thinking, _Could that be you, Lady Sansa? Scared and protecting yourself from the Queen's men? Disguising yourself as a bastard to keep safe?_ She knew she had to see for herself.

She still had a day of riding ahead of her before she reached the Vale. She made camp that night and after taking care of her horse she sat down near the small fire she started. Her thoughts went to Lady Catelyn and the way she described Sansa to her. _She must be scared_ , she thought, _her family is gone; the ones who she trusted betrayed her. She must feel as if she can trust no one._

Brienne wanted so much to believe that Sansa was in the Vale. It made sense to her now, not Joffrey's death or how Sansa may have fled Kings Landing. But how she could be hiding with her mother's childhood friend and pretending to be his child. Might be they're planning to return to Winterfell after the war. Gods only know how long the war would last.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was of Jaime. _How hadn't he been angry with her for lying to him? It was as if he knew my intentions before he even mounted his horse._ He'd fought bravely in their fight against the Brotherhood Without Banners. He had saved her life again, and she had saved his. Thoros of Myr didn't want to fight. He wanted to give Stoneheart her justice and be done with it. Her cause was not what the brotherhood had been fighting for under the leadership of Beric Dondarrion. The brotherhood started falling apart after his death. They had become hangmen since the fire burned out of Lord Beric and into this Stoneheart woman. Before her they all had a purpose. Now they were ruthlessly killing anyone that she wanted them to. Thoros was ashamed at what he'd become and wished that Lord Beric hadn't used his last breath to awaken this too far gone woman.

Stoneheart had put all of her men against Jaime while Brienne was tied to a tree. She watched in horror as it seemed that Jaime and his one hand were doomed. They came at him from all sides with their swords and daggers drawn. She wanted nothing more than to help him. This was the most unfair fight she had ever witnessed. She wanted to close her eyes then, she didn't want to see Jaime die. He was not good enough with his left had to defeat a dozen men.

As the song of steel began, she found she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Silently praying to the Warrior to give him strength, she watched. She hoped the Gods would hear her prayer and be merciful. Jaime was turning this way and that while men were coming in all around him. He had blocked an attack from a fat, bearded, drunk man armed with a spear. "A spear in a sword fight?" Jaime said to the man with a sly smile on his face. He used the space the fat spearman had left behind as his way out of the circle of death that surrounded him. Taking them by surprise, he ran behind the tree and used his sword to cut the ropes that bound Brienne, freeing her. Without taking any time to think she went at the closest man to her with a dagger. Men with daggers were less of a threat because they must get close to their opponent to use their weapon. She grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the blade and used her other hand to smash the man's face, sending him into the dirt. Now that she was armed the rest of the men seemed to split up between the two of them. More came upon her, of course, because she's a woman, she knew. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it might explode.

She blocked and swung her dagger all around her and she thought for an instant that is was almost over. She felt a sting and then the warmth of blood running down her torso. Rage ran through her like a white hot knife as she sped toward her attackers. She cut down the first like a blade of grass; the next was not so easy. They moved among the others lying dead or wounded on the ground and she saw a chance to grab a sword from the hand of a dying man. She could finish this now. The man came at her swinging like a madman. There was no denying this man was strong and she could feel her arm tiring. Suddenly, someone was yelling. The man fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and Jaime stood behind the man with his sword shining red. The last man didn't stand a chance against them both. He died there with the rest of his brotherhood.

To their surprise Stoneheart was still there, watching as all of her men died at the hands of the Kingslayer and his whore. She looked at Brienne with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. Stoneheart raised a hand to the slit in her throat and said, "Hell awaits you both, the lord of light has promised." Brienne stared ahead in silence as Jaime said, "Is that who created you? Is that who created this toad like creature who stands before me?" That only enraged Lady Stoneheart and she tried to scream. It sounded like blood gargling in the throat of a dying man. Jaime laughed and ran at her with his sword in hand. Stoneheart remained standing, attempting to laugh through the gash in her neck.

He finished the job cleanly enough, but Stoneheart's body didn't bleed when her head rolled from it. Brienne didn't like that at all; she suggested they burn her body to be sure she was gone forever.

As Jaime went to grab a torch Brienne noticed he was limping and she could see that blood stained his breeches. Stoneheart's body burned and they tended one another's wounds. Jaime got cut deep in his thigh; he would need to be stitched. She felt guilt for his wounds, her being the reason that he was in this situation. "That's a nasty cut on your chest, Brienne." Jaime told her. She hadn't even noticed the pain, but she remembered feeling the blood. He attempted to clean it. His hand reached toward her chest and she could feel her cheeks flushing and her heart skipping.

Her eyes opened quickly as she heard a rustle in a tree above her. The dream was over. She should be reaching the Eyrie before nightfall. She packed up her horse and made her way toward the Vale.

_What will I do if this Alayne is not Sansa? How will I know if she is? If I fail Lady Catelyn here, where do I turn next?_ She had never been so unsure of anything in her life. One thing she did know for sure was that she was going to keep her oath to Lady Catelyn and save her daughter. She also promised Jaime. She would be defending Ned Stark's daughter with Ned's own steel, Oathkeeper, Jaime called it. She could see the castle off in the distance as she rode. There was a small inn on the road through the village. A hot meal and a bed would do well to prepare her for what lies ahead with Petyr Baelish come morning. The inn was more comfortable than she would have thought. It was a small place, but the lamb stew they served was the best meal she'd had in quite some time. Thankful for her belly full of food, she climbed the steps to her chambers. Her room had a large window facing the river behind the inn and a hearth with a small fire burning. She threw some logs onto the fire to replenish the warmth in the room. She lit a fat tallow candle that she found on a table beside the bed. She walked with the candle slowly to the window. "I hope you are safe out there, Jaime." She whispered. Her thoughts went to him more often than not. She would think of him and all he'd done for her and how he'd changed. He wanted to be a better man. Gods only know if he will get the chance to be that man. She hoped that he would. She said a prayer for him and one for Podrick and one for Hyle. Exhaustion was taking over her body before she decided to get into bed. When she closed her eyes she saw him.

He was on horseback, riding like a proud golden lion. He had that sly smile he usually wore when he would jest with her. His armor was shining like new and his white cloak flapping in the wind as he rode. He looked like a knight from the stories of her childhood might have looked. He was beautiful and fierce, gallant and strong. His horse was headed toward her and she felt the happiness well up inside her. She walked to him, ready to give him a hand to help him from the saddle. She stopped dead in her tracks when he smiled at her again, there was blood coming out of his mouth. Then he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked tired as the horse came to a halt at Brienne's feet. As soon as the horse stopped, he fell to the ground. She ran to aid him and he was coughing up more blood. He could barely speak, "her....be...hind." Behind? She thought as she turned her head and saw Stoneheart's ice cold stare looking back at her. She had a sword in her hand. "Oathkeeper." Brienne said quietly. It was dripping with blood...Jaime's blood.

She fell to her knees next to Jaime's body. Weeping, she took his hand into her own and stared into his eyes. The light had gone from them now and they looked like beautiful emerald colored glass. She took her eyes away from his to see Stoneheart coming at her with Oathkeeper ready to strike. She closed her eyes and was preparing to fight. When she opened her eyes she realized she was still at the inn. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. She found herself tangled in her blankets. _It felt so real that my body was writhing. Be safe on your journey, Ser Jaime._

_He would be in Kings Landing by now._ She hoped that he had a warm welcome upon returning home, but reality slapped her in the face. There are no happy endings. She told herself. That made her think of Pod. He was such a sweet boy; he could have done great things if he had been allowed to live. _What a great fool I must be to think there would be no casualties during this war._


	2. Chapter 2

She laced up her boots and prepared herself the best she could to search for Petyr Baelish. Before leaving the inn she broke her fast. She had gotten up the nerve to ask the inn keep where she might find a man commonly known as Littlefinger. The inn keep informed her that Petyr Baelish is now Lord Protector of the Vale. He, his natural daughter and Robert Arryn had descended from the Eyrie and were guests in Lord Nestor Royce's castle.

As she rode she could feel her stomach churning. Was she nervous? Scared? Was there trouble ahead? She realized that she hadn't thought of how she would approach Lord Baelish. Luckily for her she didn't have to. As she approached Lord Royce's castle she was met by three men on horseback. _I can handle these three if need be._

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man leading the other two men asked. "I am in search of a maid of three and ten with blue eyes and auburn hair." She said sternly. Not letting her voice falter, she said, "I am here on King's business. I've got a parchment from King Tommen."

The men gave her a suspicious look as she found the parchment bearing Tommen's seal. She handed it to the man; he saw the seal and quickly handed it back to her. "Follow me, my lady." He said as she stuffed the paper back into her saddlebag.

The ride up to the castle was quiet until the man leading them spoke again. "Lord Nestor's daughter, Myranda will be receiving you today, my lady."

Brienne braced herself for the strange looks she was sure to get from other women due to her appearance. Most women didn't quite understand why she preferred armor to silks, so most just stared with questions in their eyes.

At the stables, Brienne left her horse with the stable boy and followed the men into the castle. Lady Myranda Royce was awaiting Brienne in a small room. She was seated on one side of a large table with a single chair for Brienne on the other side.

"My lady," Brienne said as she lowered her head. "Thank you for seeing me, I am Brienne of Tarth. I am here on King's business." She pulled the parchment out and handed it to Lady Myranda. The woman carefully read the words and inspected the royal seal. Her eyes then returned to the woman in armor standing before her.

"Lady Brienne," she said. “Why has the King sent you?”

“My lady, I am searching for Sansa Stark.”

"Do you have reason to believe Sansa Stark would be in the Vale?"

"I do, my lady. Sansa Stark's aunt was Lady of the Eyrie, as I am sure you know."

Myranda shifted in her seat. "And I am sure you know, Lady Brienne, that Lysa Arryn is dead. What reason would Sansa Stark have to come here if her aunt is dead?"

Brienne was starting to feel foolish but kept her voice strong. "That I am afraid I do not know, my lady. I have been advised to seek out a man by the name of Petyr Baelish, commonly known as Littlefinger."

Lady Royce's eyes grew larger at the mention of Littlefinger's name. That made Brienne's stomach flutter. Why, she could not say. "Lord Baelish is now Lord Protector of the Vale. What has he to do with Sansa Stark?"

"My lady," Brienne said calmly. "I've been told that Lord Baelish was a good friend of Lady Catelyn Stark, and Lord Baelish lived in Kings Landing at the same time as Sansa Stark. Surely he would be of some help in finding her. He may not know where she is, but he knows what she looks like and may know her better than I."

"As it happens, the Lord Protector is a guest in this very castle. I'll send someone to fetch him for you. If you please remain here, he shall join you momentarily."

Brienne let out a quiet sigh of relief at those words. "Thank you, my lady. You are very kind."

To that Lady Myranda gave a small smile and excused herself.

How much time had passed, she did not know. Just as she started to pace the small room, the door opened. A tall, slender and quite beautiful girl with dark hair entered. "My lady," she greeted. "My name is Alayne, may I offer you some mulled wine to warm you? It has grown quite cold as of late."

"That would be most welcome, thank you. And it's just Brienne if it please you."

Alayne poured the wine and gave it to Brienne. As she sipped she could feel the warmth spread through her. _Not too much wine, you must remain clear headed._ She reminded herself.

"Lady Brienne, I have the honor of presenting Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Protector of the Vale." Alayne announced. The door opened and the man entered. He was much smaller than she had imagined, but he was graceful in his movements. He stood behind the chair that Miranda had occupied across from her.

"I would like to welcome you to the Vale, my lady. I am quite curious to learn who you are and why you are here. I've been informed that you've requested to see me personally." He said.

She felt like a little girl under the questioning eyes of Petyr Baelish. "Lord Baelish, I am Brienne of Tarth. I have come here seeking your help. It would seem that we share friends."

"Do we now?" He asked. "And what friends might that be?" His face never changed, he did not seem surprised by their common friends.

"We do, my lord. I am here on behalf of Lady Catelyn Stark." Brienne stole a glance at Alayne, whose face was calm but she thought perhaps for an instant that she saw a flicker of something in the girl's eyes. Baelish still had a face of stone. He kept his eyes on Brienne.

"My lady, Catelyn Stark is dead."

"Yes, my lord. Before she was murdered I was sworn to her service. I was sent to..."

He interrupted, "Weren't you also sworn to serve Renly Baratheon?"

"I was, my lord, but..."

"And where is the man you swore to serve now?" He asked with sharpness in his tone.

"He's dead, but not at my hands. I swear it."

"Let me understand," he said "both of the people that you were sworn to serve are dead. Weren't you sworn to protect them?" He knew the answer to that question.

"Lord Baelish," she said, trying to keep from sounding childish. "I protected them as best I could given the circumstances. I am here to carry out the oath I swore to Lady Catelyn before her death. I have a parchment from the Capitol, signed by the King."

"I would like to see what our little king has to say. I cannot imagine why King Tommen would take interest in an oath sworn to the wife of a traitor."

"The wife of Lord Stark is not of the King's concern." She said sternly. "Ser Jaime Lannister gave me the letter." She handed him the parchment.

Littlefinger unrolled it and Brienne watched his eyes scan over the entire thing. If her eyes weren't fooling her, he read the parchment three times. He handed it back to her with nothing on his face to give away what he could possibly be thinking. She put the letter away and turned her eyes back to meet Petyr's.

"So what is this "business" that you're attending to, my lady?"

"My lord, before Lady Catelyn's death, she trusted me to return Ser Jaime Lannister to Kings Landing safely in exchange for her two daughters. When I arrived in Kings Landing with Ser Jaime, both of Lady Catelyn's daughters were gone."

His face showed no emotion. "And what would I have to do with the Stark girls?"

"I am told that you were at court while they were. I also know that you were quite fond of their mother, my lord."

Littlefinger said nothing but gave Brienne a nod, confirming her statement.

"Lord Baelish, it would appear that you are, by marriage, uncle to these young girls. I rode here thinking this would be a good place to look. I thought perhaps they may seek out family for help."

"Lady Brienne, I must inform you that Arya Stark has been missing since Ned Stark lost his head. The queen ordered me to send men to find her, to no avail."

She knew this but it didn't stop her heart from letting her feel a small ache of failure. "And what do you know of Lady Sansa, my lord?"

"I know the queen has offered a handsome reward if Lady Sansa is found and returned to the Capitol. She's wanted for regicide. Cersei believe Lady Sansa and her husband, the Imp killed King Joffrey."

"I do not believe this to be true."

"Do you know Sansa Stark, my lady?" He asked.

"No, my lord. My time spent with Lady Catelyn helped me to know what kind of lady Sansa was. I will not believe she killed the king without evidence of her guilt."

"I am afraid for her sake that guilt or innocence won't be proven if she falls into the queen's hands. Am I to believe that you are not here to deliver Sansa Stark to the queen?"

"I am to take Lady Sansa somewhere safe and not back to Kings Landing."

"Am I to believe you as you present a letter from the very family that is after her head?" His eyes never left hers.

"I know how this may seem, my lord. As I've said. Ser Jaime sent me with the letter and ordered me to keep her safe and away from the Capitol."

"And why would the Kingslayer go against his sister's wishes? I understand they are much closer than any brother and sister have right to be."

That made Brienne shiver. Was it a chill in the air or the thought of Jaime sharing a bed with his twin?

"Alayne." He called. "Bring Lady Brienne more wine, her cup has chilled."

"Thank you." She said. She couldn't believe how perceptive he was. Alayne grabbed the wine and moved gracefully across the room to fill Brienne's cup. Brienne studied the girl, as much as she could under Littlefinger's watchful eyes.

"To answer your question, my lord, Ser Jaime has changed. The loss of his sword hand and other trials of our journey to Kings Landing have led him to see the real world."

Littlefinger let out a snort, "So some rebel chopped off his hand. That makes him betray his sister, his family? That doesn't sound like the Kingslayer that I knew at court."

"Like I've said, he's changed. He is trying to hold on to the little honor he had left by doing the right thing. Before Lady Catelyn sent me with him to Kings Landing he swore he would never again take up arms against Stark or Tully." She decided to leave out the part about Catelyn holding a sword to Jaime's throat to coax the oath out of him.

"You've got quite a story here, Lady Brienne. Tell me, if Kings Landing is full of liars, why should I believe you?"

She wasn't entirely sure of what to say to convince him that she was good and not trying to harm the Stark girl. "My lord, I know naught of the happenings in Kings Landing, nor am I here to hurt young children. I only know of the oath that I swore and that I mean to keep...or die trying. I swear it by the old Gods and the new. I swear it on the life of my father, Lord Selwyn; I mean the Stark children no harm. I only wish to save them."

"Sounds very honorable, indeed. Pray tell me, how do you think I can help you in your search?"

"I've been sent to find girls that I have never seen." She knew that sounded foolish.

"That sounds like a rather futile quest."

"It does make things most difficult, my lord. But I know of many others out there doing the very same, only they wish to find Lady Sansa and deliver her to the Stranger."

"You are quite right in that, my lady."

"I must ask if you have seen Sansa Stark since she left Kings Landing."

"I regret to inform you that I have not. You see, I left the Capitol before Joffrey's wedding. The only beautiful ladies I've laid eyes upon were my lady wife, Lysa and my daughter, Alayne."

"I see." She replied, feeling the failure once more. "Would you have any thoughts as to where she might flee?"

Littlefinger appeared to be thinking, his eyes moving about the room. He turned is eyes back to her, "Perhaps she went home, to Winterfell."

"Winterfell is in ruins. Why do you think she would go there?"

"Perhaps she is unaware of the state of her home. Her time in the queen’s clutches could have kept such information from her."

Brienne felt a shock hit her heart. "Do you truly think that she might not know of the awful things that have been done to her family?"

"That is a very good possibility, my lady. She may be a beautiful maiden, but I knew her at court and she was naive and had a head full of fairy tale knights and kind, brave warriors. She very well could be oblivious to it all." He said with his face still unchanging.

Just as Brienne was about to speak, her eye caught Alayne shifting from one foot to another and noticed her face. It looked much more sad than it had just a moment before. She began to wonder if Alayne had known Sansa and if she was sad because no one knew what had happened to the girl. "I must say I never had that thought. I was sure that she would know, seeing that the whole bloody realm knows." She said.

"Aye, but trying not to be found will certainly keep one away from quite a lot of people and a lot of information." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, my lord for your assistance. I do apologize for any intrusion on my behalf. With your leave, I shall be on my way."

"Lady Brienne, please be our guest for the evening. I'm sure both you and your horse could use a nights rest and a good meal. We would be delighted to have you." Petyr said kindly.

"My lord, I thank you. That would be most welcome."

"Alayne, sweetling." He called. "Find Lady Brienne suitable quarters and have a bath drawn for her. I am sure she'd appreciate the chance to wash away the dust of her travels."

"Yes, father." Alayne said dutifully.

Brienne and Alayne walked quietly up a long winding stairway. _Alayne is very quiet._ She noted. _I wonder if she is shy like I was as a girl._

Alayne stopped at a big wooden door and opened it. She stepped in first and lit a candle. "I hope this room suits you well, my lady."

"It will very much, thank you. And I am no lady, you may call me Brienne."

"Very well. Will you be joining us for supper in the hall, Brienne?"

"I will, thank you, Alayne."

The girl nodded and showed herself from the room.

She didn't really want to attend supper, but she knew she should. She wasn't looking forward to all of the stares and scowls of the faces of those who didn't understand her. She washed and dressed no matter how her thoughts were nagging at her. She convinced herself that she needed a warm meal and perhaps she could find out more about Lady Sansa or what really happened at Winterfell.

A serving woman came to show her to the hall. As she followed, she felt as if she didn't belong there. _When have you felt that you belong anywhere?_ She thought. She could hear everyone laughing and talking as they approached the doors of the hall. It sounded like a grand time to be sure, but she would not partake. As she entered she found people dancing and singing, laughing and drinking, playing and eating. She found a seat on the edge of the least crowded table. A servant brought her wine and a plate of food. "Might I trouble you for some water?" Brienne asked her. She nodded and hurried off. The woman returned quickly and Brienne added some of the water to her wine.

She supped with her head down and her eyes on her plate. She didn't care to see anyone scowling at her as she ate. When she was finished she sipped her watered wine and glanced at the people in the room. She saw Myranda Royce on the dais along with Lord Baelish and there was a young boy next to him. _Must be Robert Arryn_. She thought. He looked like a frail little thing. He was seated next to Alayne and seemed rather fond of her. Brienne found herself thinking of Alayne. _She seems gentle and shy, and she is very kind. Yet it seems that there is more to the girl than meets the eye. Like the girl was holding something back, and she seemed sad, as if she were missing something._

She overheard others at her table talking about the young boy seated next to Littlefinger. He was Robert Arryn, Lady Lysa's son and heir to the Eyrie. She heard a lot at that table. She learned that most people in the Vale think Littlefinger had Lysa Arryn killed so he could become Lord Protector of the Vale. She heard how people feared for the life of young Lord Arryn, thinking he could meet the same fate as his lady mother.

People don't seem to trust Lord Baelish. She didn't know what kind of person he was, but the things she was hearing made her uneasy. _I should leave at first light. What would be discussed at breakfast, the Gods only knew._

She made her way back to her chambers and was sure to bar the door behind her. Her mind was racing after the things Littlefinger had told her. He knew more about Sansa Stark than she had. He was a learned man; he survived life in the Capitol. He was on the small council, certainly he knew things. _Jaime would know whether or not to trust this man. Jaime knew him. What would Ser Jaime do if he were here?_

He would be brave, she knew. But he also knew what Sansa looked like. It was this that plagued her the most. How was she to find a girl who she had never seen? She began questioning herself. _Have I passed her by? Have I talked to her and she be too afraid of my intentions to let me know who she was?_ She knew she shouldn't be thinking this way, but she couldn't help but think of how hopeless her quest seemed to be. She must go on for Lady Catelyn and for herself and her honor. Jaime. Her heart fluttered. It is for Jaime as well. She took Oathkeeper and swore to find Sansa and take her somewhere safe.


	3. Chapter 3

She got into bed and had decided to head toward Winterfell in the morning. She would find out from passersby what could be happening up North as she asked if they'd seen a maiden of three and ten. Brienne closed her eyes and immediately thought of Jaime. She wondered if he had been practicing swordplay since she'd last seen him. _I'm sure he'll get better in time._ She remembered thinking that he'd be a perfect partner for practicing, right before she fell asleep.

Then he was there, right in front of her with his sword in hand. She had hers as well. She looked around and there was nothing but trees and grass and dirt around them. Jaime had a smirk on his face like the first time they fought. Only it wasn't serious now. They would look at this as a game they play and it would serve to keep their skills sharp.

He raised his blade to begin and she did the same. They crept around one another waiting for the chance to strike. "I must insist, ladies first." Jaime said slyly.

Brienne was ready, "I am no lady." She said as she swung her sword at him. He blocked her swing and she felt so much force behind his sword, more than she had the first time they fought.

"You've been practicing, have you?" She asked.

"Only night and day until I fall from exhaustion. I plan to be just as great if not better than I was with my right hand. I know you would do the same, there is no denying your stubbornness, my lady."

Although she pursed her lips at him, she agreed. She would do the same thing.

They danced with their steel till they could hardly lift their arms. He proved to be her equal with his foreign hand. She felt so alive when they were fighting.

Jaime dropped his sword and he fell to the ground panting. He looked toward the sky and said, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yes, they are." She replied.

"Pity, they're always there, but how often does one take time to look at them? Come," he said, "look at the stars with me."

She put down her sword and lay on the grass next to him. Brienne felt so alive and yet so at peace right there in that moment. She never wanted to leave.

"Let's stay here." He said. "Just you and me and our swords in our hands." He rolled over onto his side to look at her.

"What would we do?" She asked as she followed his lead and faced him.

"Live and fight and be free. Not live as others want us to. Let us be who WE want to be."

The thought of being free and living as she pleased certainly seemed exciting. "But what about our oaths and vows?"

"What about this?" He leaned in toward her and planted his lips on hers. He was kissing her. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't pull away. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it as his kiss grew more passionate. She was so happy; her heart was beating so fast. She could feel it pounding in her chest, and then she could hear it. It grew louder and started to beat even faster.

She reached to touch Jaime's face, when she opened her eyes all she saw before her was the room in Nestor Royce's castle and someone was pounding on her door. The person was shouting but she couldn't understand what was being said through all of the pounding.

As Brienne approached the door she could hear more shouting and commotion on the other side. She wondered what could be happening.

"My lady," The voice behind the door said. She didn't recognize the voice. "Everyone is to report to the Main Hall immediately."

"What is happening?" she asked.

"You will know soon enough. Report to the Main Hall."

Brienne made herself as presentable as possible in a short amount of time and made her way back to the hall. It was the middle of the night and the castle was dark. People were rushing all around her and heading in the same direction. Everyone in the castle was gathered together and none of them seemed to know what was going on. She spotted Alayne, but her eyes couldn't find Littlefinger. Alayne was standing with Myranda Royce and both girls appeared worried and could possibly be crying. She looked around the room and saw everyone with their concerned faces, talking to others around them. The noise from everyone filled the room and echoed off of the high ceiling. Brienne turned as she heard the doors to the hall closing. Just then the captain of the guards asked for everyone's attention. As the crowd hushed, the man spoke again.

"Robert Arryn is missing." At those words the entire hall erupted into gasps, cries and shouts of accusation.

"It has been brought to my attention that Petyr Baelish is also missing."At that moment it seemed the entire room believed Littlefinger responsible for the little lord's disappearance.

"If any of you have any knowledge of where either of them have been taken, speak now."

"Littlefinger is to blame!" A man shouted

"Yes! He is a false friend of the Vale!" yelled another.

"We should send a search party for the young lord, his life is in danger!" Someone else rang in.

Everyone seemed to agree that Littlefinger fled with Lord Arryn. The captain shouted, "Silence! As I've said, if anyone has any inclination as to where either of the missing men are, speak now."

"Why don't you ask Littlefinger's bastard? Might be she knows!" A woman said. More voices rose in agreement.

"My lady," the captain said, addressing Alayne. "Where is your father?"

"I do not know, my lord. I saw him in his chamber just before heading to my own for the night." she said quietly. Her face was pale as milk and she was shaking.

"And where did you last see little Robert?" The captain asked.

"In his chambers, for his bath, my lord. He doesn't like the servants so I help to bathe him. I didn't want to upset him; he gets fits of shaking when he gets upset. They can be violent. It’s best to prevent them, my lord."

"And where did you go after?" He asked her.

"To see my father and report Robert's behavior to him. He's been concerned about his fits." She sounded quiet as a mouse. It seemed to Brienne that the girl was speaking the truth. She just looked horrified. If the girl is innocent, she's lost her father and the boy she may consider a brother. Now an entire room of people were accusing her of having knowledge of this. Brienne felt sorry for the girl.

Alayne looked as if she could cry. Then Myranda Royce came forward and shouted to the captain. "Lady Alayne was with me this evening. She had no part to play in this. I can assure you. Alayne is the most innocent maiden I have ever laid eyes upon."

Not one person spoke against Lady Myranda. She continued, "I do find it strange, however, that if Lord Baelish did steal away Lord Robert into the night, why would he leave his beloved daughter behind? I have no doubt that Lord Baelish loved his daughter dearly. That alone gives me more reason to believe that he and Lord Robert were both taken."

The crowd all seemed to agree with young Lady Royce. Brienne had never seen a crowd swayed so easily. Myranda's followers clearly had love for her or maybe they feared her. Brienne had to note that the young lady didn't seem like the threatening kind. She looked like a lovely girl and her young age didn't stop anyone from following her."Captain." she called.

"Yes, my lady."

"How many men have you sent to find Lord Robert and Petyr Baelish?" She asked him.

"Fifty men, my lady." He dutifully replied.

"Send another fifty, immediately. I want no end of this search until they are found. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady, as you wish."

"I would also have their quarters checked for anything out of the ordinary." She sounded strong and confident with her orders.

"It will be done." The captain said and he turned on his heels and rushed to follow orders.

"My lords and ladies, I give you my leave to return to your beds. Any man who wishes to assist in the search, please follow the captain. Have no fear, Robert Arryn will be found. But now I think it best for us to retire."

The crowd moved slowly toward the doors. Brienne looked to Alayne who still looked shaken and unsure.


	4. Chapter 4

As she climbed the winding stairs, she wondered where Lord Baelish could have gone. _That poor young boy, could he really have taken him? Where would they go?_

She climbed into bed again and stared at the ceiling. _Littlefinger was Lord Protector of the Vale, why would he leave in the middle of the night and with a sickly child for that matter?_ She didn't know Petyr Baelish, but she didn't think fleeing with his widow's son would help him win anyone's affection. She felt for the frail looking boy and hoped he would be found unharmed.

She found herself thinking of the dream she had been having. _Does this mean something? I could feel the beating of my heart while I slept. I felt the excitement rushing through my blood._ She thought of Jaime's kiss on her lips, warm and full of passion. Just as quickly as she thought of Jaime's kiss she chastised herself. _Stop acting like a soft hearted woman. Ser Jaime would never kiss a woman like you. And this kind of thinking has naught to do with your task at hand. It is only a distraction._ She closed her eyes, ready to get more rest before heading to Winterfell.

Suddenly there was a light tapping on her door. _What now?_ She thought.

"Lady Brienne, it is Alayne. May I please enter?" said the voice behind the door. Brienne walked to the door and opened it just a crack to be sure it was Alayne. She opened the door and let the girl in. "What is it?" she asked.

"They have searched the rooms and there was blood on the floor in my father's chambers. Lady Miranda suspects he was taken by force." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He may be hurt badly. I found the blood." The tears ran down her cheeks.

"Alayne," Brienne whispered, "why have you come to me?"

"I came because of what you and my father had discussed this evening. I have to ask you some questions. If you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind at all." Brienne said, although she wondered what questions this girl could have to ask in the middle of the night.

Alayne's eyes wandered about the room for a moment. _Her eyes are so blue_. Brienne noticed. When they came back to meet Brienne's she asked, "When did you meet Lady Stark?"

"I met her while I was in Renly's Kingsguard. She came to meet with him on behalf of her son, Robb Stark. He wanted to combine forces and defeat the Lannisters."

"How is it that you came into her service?"

"That is rather hard to believe, I must say." Brienne couldn't deny that the events that brought her to Lady Catelyn's service were unbelievable.

"Will you tell me?" Alayne asked, looking at Brienne with hope in her bright eyes.

"I will. I was helping Renly prepare for the battle he was to have against his brother, Stannis. Lady Stark was there, trying to stop him from fighting and put aside his crown. Just then a shadow appeared, I don't know how, but it put its sword through Renly's throat. He fell into my arms. I cried out and the other Kingsguard rushed in." Brienne wasn't sure why she was telling this young girl these things, or why she wanted to know them. The girl looked excited to hear it as her eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Before I could think, I fought them. Lady Catelyn got me out of there before more men came. After that I rode with her back to Riverrun. I came into her service on our way." She paused briefly and looked back on that moment. "Lady Catelyn stopped me from marching into a battle alone. She helped me, now I am helping her. I swore to her that I would bring her daughters back to her. And that is what I intend to do."

"You are so brave, Lady Brienne." The girl said sincerely. "So how did you survive the wedding?"

"I was not there. I had been charged by Lady Catelyn to return Jaime Lannister to Kings Landing in exchange for her two daughters."

"And you delivered the Kingslayer to Kings Landing?" Alayne asked.

"I got Ser Jaime back, yes. But as I said, when we arrived, the Stark girls were gone." No matter how long it had been since that day, it still disappointed her. "Ser Jaime gave me a greatsword to use to defend the girls. It’s made of Valyrian Steel, Oathkeeper, he named it. It was forged from Ned Stark's own sword. He said Lord Stark's sword was large enough to melt down into two swords. I have one of those two. He gave me a letter from the king, requesting for all to assist me. He also gave me a horse and enough coin for my travels."

"Why would he do this? He was an enemy of the Starks."

"He swore an oath to Lady Catelyn to never again take up arms against Tully or Stark, as I told your father before. We both had our part in these oaths, he was helping me."

"I see. That is a good story, my lady." The girl said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"It is no story. That is the truth of it. Why did you come here? Why do you want to know these things?" Brienne had to know.

"I wanted to be sure that I could trust you." She replied.

"Why? Do you know something? Do you know anything about Sansa Stark or where she might have gone?" Brienne's heart was beating faster, hoping she would get a few steps closer to finding Sansa. "

I do." The girl said. "I know where Sansa Stark is." Her heart jumped into her throat. "Where? Where can I find her?"

"She is right in front of you."

"But...you?" Brienne was confused. "Lady Sansa has auburn hair."

"It has been darkened to disguise me." The girl claimed.

"Why should I believe this? How am I to be sure?" Brienne couldn't help but think this was some kind of trap.

"I...Sansa disappeared after Joffrey's death and has not been found. Is this the truth you know?"

"It is. And the queen has everyone searching. She has offered a knighthood for her return."

"I fled. Ser Dontos had a plan to sneak me out. He had a ship. When we got to the ship, Lord Baelish was there. He had Dontos killed and we sailed to The Fingers. There he wed my aunt Lysa. He presented me to her, darkening my hair was her plan. We went to the Eyrie from there."

"And what do you know of your sister?" Brienne asked.

"Arya...” she said, "I haven't seen her since before our father was murdered. Everyone thinks she's dead."

"Do you believe she is dead?"

"I don't know. Arya was wild, like an animal. She always had been. I hope she is wild enough to survive." she replied sadly.

"Are you in danger here? Is that why you've come to me?"

"I felt safer with Lord Baelish than I had since arriving in the Capitol. But I wasn't happy. I've been surrounded by lies and betrayals. Just like in Kings Landing. But Lord Baelish protected me. With him gone, I have no one. I do fear that I am no longer safe. I wanted to tell you this as soon as you said you served my mother. I do not like the plans that Lord Baelish had for me. He had me betrothed whilst I am still wed. That is not what I wanted."

"What is it that you want?" Brienne asked her.

"I wish to leave here, to go far away where no one knows me. I am tired of lies and fear, but I know not where to go."

"I could take you to my home. They call it the Sapphire Isle. No one will think to look for you there. I can keep you safe, Lady Sansa." Brienne could see how happy that made her.

"How soon can we leave here?" Sansa asked excitedly. "Before dawn. If you have any things you might need, best get them ready. But you must not be seen."

"As you say. Thank you, Brienne, for saving me."

She came toward Brienne and hugged her. Brienne felt a sense of relief for a moment before it turned into urgency. "Go," Brienne said, "gather what you need and meet me in the stables in one hour."

"I will and I will not be seen." The girl shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brienne leaned against the door, her mind racing. Delight, fear, doubt and pride all rushed through her. "I've found Sansa, Lady Catelyn, just like I swore. Now I will keep her safe." She knew her job wasn't over. There was still the task of getting Sansa out of the castle and all the way to Tarth safely.

She packed her things and crept quietly through the castle to the stables. She saddled two horses and had them ready to go when Sansa met her. When the girl arrived she told her, "We must be quiet and keep watch for the men searching for Littlefinger. We must not be seen until we are well away from here."

They had to make their way to Gulltown as quickly and quietly as they could. They rode in the darkness in silence. Brienne glanced back at Sansa, the girl looked so happy as she looked at the world around her.

“Be sure to keep your head well covered, my lady.” Brienne whispered. Sansa lifted the hood on her cloak. “You must remain hidden until I know you’re safe.”

“I will, Brienne. Do you think I’ll be able to stop hiding once we reach Tarth?”

“I do not know. I would like to say yes, but I must first be sure. We shall see who we can trust, but for the time, we shall trust no one.”

“I’ve gotten used to that...being in Kings Landing. Lord Baelish told me that they’re all liars in the Capitol.”

Brienne gave the girl a nod; she believed that to be true.

The sun rose in front of them. The sky was full of colors; oranges, yellows, pinks and blues. Sansa couldn’t keep her eyes away. “It is so beautiful. I couldn’t have imagined a more perfect sunrise. Oh, thank you, Brienne. Thank you so much.” Her voice was so sincere and happy that it made Brienne’s heart swell with pride.

They rode even farther before Brienne decided to stop. They still had a long ride ahead of them, but the horses couldn’t go all day and night. It was past mid-day when they ventured further. “We’ll set up camp before dark.” Brienne said.

When the time came to stop for the night they were both exhausted. Brienne didn’t want to leave Sansa alone for even a minute. She was afraid that someone would figure out who she is and steal her away. She didn’t want any harm to come to her and definitely didn’t want to have to start her search again. She had to keep her safe, as she had promised.

They each took care of their horses and went together to gather wood for a fire. “Lady Brienne, how do we get to Tarth?” Sansa asked.

“We must get to Gulltown. Once we do, we find a ship. We should have no trouble finding one heading to Tarth. It could be a long journey, but we’ll get rest and food while we’re aboard.” Brienne told her. At that Sansa grew quiet as she began gathering wood again. “Are you afraid, Lady Sansa?”

“I fear I don’t do well on ships. The sea makes me ill.”

“There is no other way but by ship, I’m afraid. And I know that Tarth will be the safest place for you, my lady.” Brienne wished there were another way home. She wanted to make Sansa happy and all she seemed to be doing was making her miserable.

“I beg your pardon, Brienne, I was being stupid. You’ve done so much already; the least I could do is be grateful for you coming to my rescue.”

“There is no need to apologize, my lady. I understand. The sea doesn’t agree with everyone. But there is nowhere more safe than Evenfall Hall. Half of the realm is looking for you.”

“Yes.” Sansa said sincerely, “I cannot wait to arrive on Tarth. Then I’ll be free.”

“Yes, you will be, my lady. I swear it.” Brienne felt proud knowing that she will be fulfilling her oath by keeping Sansa safe with her on Tarth. All of this time she had been hard on herself over Hyle and Podrick, but now she had done what they were all trying to do. She found Sansa Stark. She thought about Pod when she took her first watch after she told Sansa to get some rest.

“I’ve found her, Pod.” She whispered into the darkness. She found herself saddened by the thought of him. _May your rest be in peace, young Podrick. I am sorry I couldn’t save you, but I will protect Sansa as you would have, I promise you._ She said to herself with tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them away and began her watch.

The dawn came and Brienne, half asleep, awoke with a sharp fear overtaking everything inside her. “How could I have fallen asleep and leave Sansa unprotected?” She chastised herself as she rushed to her. She was still sleeping and she looked so at peace that it shamed Brienne to wake her. They ate some of Brienne’s food, readied their horses and were on their way.

Their ride had been quiet most of the day, as Brienne wasn’t very good at regular conversation. Brienne wanted to talk to her but had no idea how or what to say to her. Then, almost as if Sansa had read her mind, she asked, “What do you know about Lord Tyrion?”

"Lord Tyrion, my lady?” Brienne asked.

“Yes. My lord husband, Tyrion Lannister.” The girl said sounding disgusted.

“The last news I was told was that he had been tried for the murder of King Joffrey. He had been found guilty, but demanded a trial by combat. His champion died, but not before nearly killing his opponent. He was found guilty twice and was awaiting his execution in a black cell. That was the day I left to search for you, my lady. There are those in the Capitol who believe you had a hand in Joffrey’s murder. That is why the queen is sending word across the realm offering knighthoods and gold for you.”

“But I didn’t kill Joffrey! You have to believe me. He hurt me, he was cruel, a monster. But I couldn’t have killed him. Oh, Brienne, please say you don’t think I did this!” Brienne was already sure that the girl had nothing to do with it. She sounded so scared that everyone could think she was a killer.

“I do not believe you’re a murderer. Your lady mother told me about you. How you were a lady at 3 and always so courteous. I would never believe such a thing, my lady.”

“I am so relieved to hear you say so. Do you think the entire realm believes I’m guilty?” Sansa asked with fear in her voice.

“I think most may believe that you played a part in it, but I think Lord Tyrion’s trials may have made some forget about you. Though we must remain vigilant, the queen will surely not forget the death of her son. If she believes you did this, she will seek revenge. She will not stop until you’re dead.” Brienne didn’t want to be so harsh with her words, but she needed to hear the truth. In certain ways Sansa reminded her of herself as a girl. She had her Septa to tell her the truth of things; she felt she needed to do the same for Sansa.

“So that means I’ll have to keep pretending to be someone I’m not when we reach Tarth, won’t I?”

Brienne nodded. “For your safety, my lady. You mustn’t be Alayne either. The people of the Vale may be searching for her. If Littlefinger has been found, he’ll be searching for her as well.”

“I understand, but who am I to be?” Sansa asked.

“You can be whoever you like. You can make up any story you wish, choose any name. I do not believe it will be this way forever, but for the time it must be. We should know who you are before we reach Gulltown.”

“How long of a ride do we have until we reach Gulltown?”

“We should arrive before nightfall, tomorrow.” Brienne answered, “If all goes well.”

They rode a while longer and stopped to make camp for the night. Brienne was exhausted but she took watch. She and Sansa were to both watch tonight. That put Brienne on edge. _She’s so young and innocent, keeping watch could be dangerous_. But Brienne couldn’t defend the girl very well if she wasn’t getting any rest. Sansa came to her after some time and said she was ready to watch so Brienne could sleep. “If you hear anything or see anyone suspicious, wake me at once, but quietly. Do you understand?”

“I understand. Good night, Brienne.”

“Good night.” She replied. Brienne found that sleep wouldn’t come easily for her. She was too worried about Sansa. _She will wake you if trouble arises_.

She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. All she could do was close her eyes and try to let sleep take her. Jaime came to her mind then. _How will I let him know I’ve found Sansa? He must know when I reach Tarth; he’ll have his honor then._ Thinking of Jaime being proud of her and keeping this oath seemed to calm her. She was doing the right thing, as he was. She found comfort in thinking of Jaime having his honor.


	6. Chapter 6

She was standing on a cliff, looking down at the water below. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” she heard Jaime ask. She turned to find him standing behind her. He looked like he had when they finally arrived in Kings Landing, bearded and dressed in rags, but he had never looked better to her. “Ser Jaime, where are we?” she asked.

“Casterly Rock, of course. Where else?” he said with a smile

“What are we doing here?” “Whatever you wish, my lady. We’re free to do as we like. What shall we do?”

“We need to keep Sansa safe.”

Jaime laughed at that. “What do you think we’ve spent the last year doing?”

Brienne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You mean to tell me that she’s safe now? No one is trying to find her?”

“I can’t say that Cersei’s worms aren’t still crawling about, but they’ll never find her here and you know this.” He brushed his hair out of his eyes, “so now that we’ve kept our oaths, what are we to do?”

“I must find Stannis; I must avenge Renly’s death.” She said.

“Are you so eager to join Renly in the grave? Why not live, Brienne?”

“I know Stannis killed Renly and I swore that I would get my vengeance and that is what I plan to do.”

“You’re a stubborn wench. Don’t go chasing the Stranger. We both know about Stannis and his Red Priestess and their dark magic. No matter how good you are, Brienne, you cannot defeat magic. Won’t you come be free, with me, and live?”

“But I swore...” She started to say but was cut short when Jaime kissed her. She pushed him away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Me?” He asked innocently. “Why, I am trying to live life how I want. I urge you to do the same.”

“And you thought kissing me was living?” She asked in disbelief.

“Of course. I’ve never met a woman like you, Brienne. You’re not a frail little dove. You’re strong and true and you’re brave...and stubborn beyond all measure. I admire you. You’re not blinded by beauty or gold. You’re an honest woman. I couldn’t think of a better woman than you.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. “Is this true? Have you always felt this way?”

“No, but my time spent away from you since the brotherhood has caused me to grow more fond of you. So let us live our lives and be happy for a change.”

“I can’t do that, Jaime, and you know it.”

“I knew you’d say that. You’re more stubborn than a mule. Perhaps this will change your mind.” He turned to look behind him and she saw a cloaked figure coming toward them. When it finally reached them a pair of hands appeared and was reaching to lift the hood. It revealed her father’s face.

“Father?” She asked.

“Brienne, my darling daughter, I thought I would never see you again!” He moved toward her with outstretched arms. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

“Father, what are you doing here?”

“This young man came to visit me. He has told me about your bravery and loyalty; you have made me a proud man, Brienne.” He said with a smile. “He told me how you saved him. He’s also told me about how you’ve changed him. He was a man without honor and you helped him regain it. Brienne, sweetling, I am here to present you to your betrothed.”

“You’ve come all this way to tell me that you’ve found me a husband?” She could feel the anger and embarrassment rising and feel her face begin to flush.

The Evenstar’s face grew stern as stone. “I have. I believe this man to be quite worthy of you. Brienne, may I present to you Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock.” He turned to Jaime, “Ser Jaime, my daughter the lady Brienne.”

“Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked, confused.

The two men were smiling and nodded at her.

“What is the meaning of this?” She didn’t know what to say. All she could feel was humiliation.

Jaime answered, “I wrote your father and informed him that you were alive. He was grateful for that. Ravens came and went between us and I traveled to Tarth to meet him...and to see this sapphire isle of yours.” He winked at her.

“And this means we are to be wed?”

“Yes. Brienne, you are my daughter, my only daughter and it is past time that you were wed. Your sons will be heirs to Evenfall Hall...and Casterly Rock of course.” Her father said as he looked at Jaime.

“Let’s hope we’re blessed with many sons then.” Jaime said with a smile that reached his eyes.

She felt so humiliated and almost mad with rage. They were making a joke of this and she was to have no say? I had a say in my last betrothal. She wanted to fight, but she couldn’t fight her father. Jaime was unarmed, she couldn’t fight him either.

“Brienne.” She heard and looked around her. “Brienne, Brienne.” The voice said. “Lady Brienne, wake up.”

“Wake up?” She asked.

“Wake up, Brienne.” Jaime told her.

She opened her eyes and saw Sansa above her, trying to wake her. “What is it? Is everything alright?” She asked.

“I was about to ask you the same. You were moving about and thought you might be having a nightmare, are you alright?” Sansa asked her.

“Yes, it was only a dream.” Brienne said as if she were reassuring them both.

“My watch went well. Nothing at all happened that seemed out of the ordinary. Shall we get the horses ready?”

“Yes.” Brienne replied. “The sooner we get to Gulltown, the better.”

Brienne couldn’t stop thinking about her dream. It consumed her for most of their ride until Sansa asked, “Do you usually have dreams like that?”

“There was a time that I didn’t, but I’ve been having them more and more lately.”

“May I ask what they’re about?”

“They aren’t always the same, my lady.” Brienne told her.

"Are they about things that have happened to you?”

“Some of them are.” Brienne answered sadly.

“I have them too, sometimes. They’re awful.”

Brienne agreed, “Indeed they are.”

The ride was rather peaceful the rest of the way to Gulltown. Brienne reminded Sansa to try her best not to be seen and the girl raised the hood on her cloak once more.

“Have you decided who you will be?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, I have. I would like to be Olenna. Olenna Stone, a bastard. Nobody pays bastards any mind.”

“Well, Olenna, we had better be on our way then.” Brienne said as she nudged her horse forward. Sansa followed and they were looking forward at the town that will help get them to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

The closer they got to Gulltown, the larger it became. Knowing it was a major port city, Brienne was not surprised. She grew more concerned for Sansa’s safety as the city drew near.

“Surely there will be men from the Vale searching for Littlefinger and Robert Arryn, if they have not yet been found. Some may recognize you. Just keep your head down and let me do the talking.”

“Of course, Brienne.” Sansa replied as she lowered her head.

“I would be careful not to look anyone in the eyes as well.” Brienne cautioned.

Sansa nodded. They could see the harbor on the far edge of town. The city was buzzing with merchants, peasants, captains and their crews. The inns were alive with the sound of drunken songs being sung.

“There may be a war happening, but you could never tell by the looks of this place.” Brienne said. Sansa nodded in agreement. They slowly made their way toward the docks as the streets narrowed and curved. There were more ships than Brienne could count on her fingers. That gave her more hope in finding one. They dismounted and started leading their horses on foot.

“When I approach a captain you should keep back with the horses. We don’t want anyone getting much of a glance at you.” Brienne said, feeling confident in her decision. By the time Brienne had met six different captains, Sansa was becoming a bit discouraged. She didn't let Brienne know, she couldn't see how that would help at all.

Sansa looked up and quickly cast her eyes back down. Brienne was walking toward her, looking less distraught than she had before. "Any luck with that ship?" She asked Brienne.

"Yes. We will set sail for Tarth at dawn. The captain requested that we be aboard before first light. We'll have to find an inn for tonight.

"It will be nice for you to get rest without having to keep watch."

"It will be. Come along; let us see if the nearest inn is full."

Brienne took her horse’s reins from Sansa and they led their horses to the inn closest to the harbor. She was glad to learn there were rooms available, though they would be sharing a room.

With their horses in the stable, Brienne and Sansa went to their room. They put away their belongings and proceeded to the hall for supper. They enjoyed hot fish and bread still warm from the kitchen. They listened to the stories that men from across the sea told as they sat alone in a corner of the hall. Brienne didn't want to stay in the hall longer than necessary to be sure Sansa stayed hidden. Once they had finished their meal they went back to their quarters. There was a basin of water on a stand by the window. Brienne washed her hands and face and Sansa did the same. She cleared their things from the bed and put them on the floor. Sansa noticed that Brienne took her bedroll with her when she sat on the bed and placed it next to her, well away from the rest of their things. "Is that something special, Brienne?" She asked.

Brienne nodded. "Inside this bedroll is the sword that Ser Jaime gave me."

"The one that was made out of my father's sword?" Sansa asked with wide eyes.

Brienne felt a bit of sadness for Sansa in that moment. "It is, my lady." She said quietly.

"May I see it?"

"You may." Brienne said as she reached for it. She stood and turned around, placed the roll in front of her and started to unroll it. She turned to Sansa and presented it to her in its scabbard. She then pointed the hilt to her. "Would you like to..."

Sansa was surprised. "Me? Oh, I couldn't. I wouldn't even know how to hold it. Would you do it?"

"Of course." She took hold of Oathkeeper and unsheathed it slower than she normally would. She wasn't trying to scare the girl. She held it in her hands and outstretched her arms to Sansa. She stared at it for a moment before she said, "Brienne, it’s beautiful! I've never seen one like it, but I haven't seen many swords up close." She smiled at Brienne. "I'm glad that you have that sword instead of the Kingslayer. I cannot believe he gave you this. What was the name he gave it?"

"Oathkeeper, my lady." Brienne replied in a serious tone.

"Why would he give up this sword? He's said to be a great knight, even though he killed his king."

"You haven't heard?" Jaime has lost his sword hand. I was there when it happened. Nobody knows if he's even good with a sword anymore." As soon as the words left her lips, her heart sank. She shouldn't say that about Jaime. She knew he would do whatever he could to fight with his other hand.

Sansa's eyes grew wide again. "He lost his hand? How did that happen?"

It was a long story that Brienne didn't quite feel like sharing at that moment. "A sellsword chopped it off when we were captured." She said.

Sansa seemed intrigued. "How did the two of you escape?"

"Well, my lady, that is a long story. Perhaps I can share that with you some other time. I think we should both get some rest. We must get to "The Fair Maiden" before dawn.

"The Fair Maiden?" Sansa asked. "I like that name. I pray she gives us safe passage to Tarth."

"As do I, my lady." Brienne found her place on the large bed. She made sure to have Oathkeeper as close to her as possible. She closed her eyes and thought of her dream. Her father had been with Jaime, they were acting like friends. This had to be the most confusing dream she had ever had. She remembered her father smiling at her and that made her miss him. _I will see you soon, father._ She couldn't help but feel excited to see her father again, to be home again and most of all to be rid of all of the awkward stares and japes coming from strangers. It would be so nice to return home.

When she opened her eyes it was still dark, but the candle near the bed was about to burn out. She turned to Sansa and lightly nudged her awake. "We must get to the ship, my lady."

Sansa was quiet while she gathered their things. Brienne almost asked if something was wrong, but she remembered that the girl didn't like sea travel.

The town was bustling, even though the sun had not yet risen. Merchants were getting ready for opening and shipmates and captains were on each ship preparing for their voyages. Brienne spotted their ship and quickened her pace. She found the captain and paid for their boarding. Brienne motioned for Sansa to follow her as she thanked the captain. Their quarters were small, but clean and they each had a straw bed of their own.

"How long will it take for us to reach Tarth?" Sansa asked, sounding worried.

"If all goes well it should only be a few days."

They began settling their things in place and Brienne made sure to hide Oathkeeper.

"We're going to be here for a while, could you tell me how you and Jaime Lannister escaped the men who cut off his hand?" Brienne could tell that Sansa was a little excited to hear the tale. "We didn't escape those men...not really. They took us to Harrenhal and they, being under Roose Bolton's command, gave us to him. A maester of sorts tended to Jaime's hand and I was locked in a room. I don't know where they kept him, but they were sending him back to Kings Landing."

Sansa gasped, "You weren't going with him?"

"No. They kept me there as their prisoner." She didn't want to say why she really was their prisoner.

"But you were charged with taking him back to the Capitol." "I was, but they didn't care."


	8. Chapter 8

They stayed below the deck in their quarters mostly. Brienne would occasionally venture up and get fresh air and come back with food for them to share. Sansa was less queasy on this journey than she had been on her last and the days were passing quickly, she had told Brienne so.

Brienne was bringing down a tray of hard cheese and bread when she heard Sansa gasp. Startled, she looked up at her. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"I've never noticed that scar on your neck before. What happened to you?"

Brienne's fingertips brushed over the scarred flesh on her neck. She'd forgotten about that scar. What would she say? She couldn't possibly tell this girl that her mother was having her hanged. “I was searching for you when my party came upon the Brotherhood Without Banners. They fought me in the pouring rain. One of them attacked me like an animal; that is how I got this” She pointed to the scar on her face that covered her cheek on one side. “It felt like he was eating me alive.”

Sansa’s hands covered her gaping mouth. “He bit you?” She asked, shocked to find someone would do such a thing.

“Yes. After that I don’t remember much. They took us captive and presented us to their leader who ordered us to be hanged.”

“But...hanged for what? What did you do to them?”

“Most of those men knew me from Renly’s camp. They had disliked me being among them. The rest thought I was fighting for the Lannisters. I had Jaime’s letter and the sword, so they thought I was a lion. They put us side by side and were ready to hang all three of us.”

Sansa gasped again and put her hand over her mouth once more. “Who was traveling with you?”

“A knight I met while serving Renly; Ser Hyle Hunt, and a young squire from Kings Landing. His name was Podrick Payne.”

“Tyrion’s squire? Why? How did he find you?” Sansa seemed worried, for what reason, Brienne didn’t know.

“He followed me out of Kings Landing. He was trying to find you, my lady.”

“What happened to Ser Hyle and Podrick? Did they escape with you?”

Brienne sighed, “No. They didn’t survive the brotherhood.” She blinked away the start of tears pooling in her eyes. _Don’t let her see you cry, you must be strong._

Sansa was saddened by this. She didn’t say so, but her face gave her away. “Poor Podrick, he was a good squire, at least Tyrion thought highly of him.”

“He could have been great. I was teaching him how to fight and he was so eager to learn.”

“I shall pray for him tonight and Ser Hyle too. I don’t want anyone to die searching for me.” Sansa said sadly.

“Please do not think that their deaths were your fault.” Brienne told her. “You weren’t holding the rope, my lady.”

“I just can’t help but feel like it is my fault.”

Brienne knew exactly how she felt. She still had the same guilt weighing on her shoulders.

The rest of the evening was quiet. The motion of the she ship on the water gently rocked them both to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Brienne opened her eyes to see the high ceiling inside the Sept on Tarth. She stared at the high ceiling, wondering how she got there. She looked to her right and there was her father. “Come Brienne, it is time.” He said calmly as he held her arm in his.

She immediately felt the heat rush to her neck and up to her face. Her stomach fluttered uncontrollably. Her father motioned for them to walk forward. As she took her first step she glanced up through the walkway in front of her and saw Jaime standing there. Her heart began to race as she was beginning to comprehend what was happening. She glanced down at herself and was surprised to see that she was wearing a beautiful blue gown and it fit properly. She didn’t feel embarrassed, only in that moment, she felt beautiful.

She glanced up at Jaime and he was smiling at her. _He looks so handsome and proud_. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. She looked at her father and the smile on his face was so big she could barely see his eyes.

The closer they got to Jaime the more excited Brienne got. She wasn’t afraid, this felt right. Lord Selwyn gave his only daughter to Ser Jaime Lannister with a smile. Jaime smiled back as he bowed his head to him.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The septon announced. Jaime turned around and back again with the red cloak of his house, adorned with the golden lions of Lannister. He had no problems getting the cloak on her shoulders, but fastening it proved difficult. She reached up and helped him. He looked into her eyes and her heart leapt. She smiled as she turned back to the septon.

They said their vows in the sight of Gods and men and were heading to the wedding feast. The hall was full of people and everyone was celebrating. There were jugglers and tumblers were performing as music was playing and people were dancing. Brienne couldn’t remember a happier time or place in the whole world. Everyone was happy and singing songs and the food was plentiful and delicious.

The bride and groom sat at their table, lost in conversation. Had anyone been close enough to listen, they would have heard them talking about fighting. Jaime told her about Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, he was called, and Ser Barristan Selmy, otherwise known as Barristan the Bold. He told her of tourneys he had seen and fought in. Before long it was time for the bedding ceremony. For the first time that night she felt worried and scared. Her feelings were evident to Jaime as he suddenly rose and began to speak.

“My lords, my ladies, pray excuse me if I suggest we put aside the barbaric display of stripping the clothes off of a happy couple in front of all of their guests. My wife is a lady of honor and I will not see her treated in such a manner. If anyone objects, they may take it up with me personally. Thank you all for your understanding.”

The crowd cheered and clapped as Jaime and Brienne walked arm in arm out of the hall and off to their quarters. Jaime didn’t let go of her until they reached the door to their room. He closed the door and turned to look at her. He had such passion in his gaze that Brienne could feel its effect in her stomach, and she wanted more. He walked to her and held her face in his hands. “I love you, Brienne.” He said in a deep growl as he looked deep into her eyes.

Before she could say a word his lips met hers. He was kissing her so deeply she felt her knees weaken. His hands moved through her hair and down her neck. His fingers felt her scar and he pulled his lips away from hers. He then placed them on the scar and kissed the entire length of it.

All Brienne could do was try to breathe. She had never felt anything like this before. Jaime’s breath on her neck sent tingles down her spine. A moan escaped her lips and Jaime moaned in return as he pressed his kisses deeper into her neck and moved down to her shoulder. His hands were caressing her back and moving down her sides.

_This is what it feels like to be a woman._ She thought. She liked this feeling and she only wanted more of Jaime. She wanted him to kiss her entire body. She wanted his breath to make her tingle all over. His hands moved up and he starting loosening her bodice. His hands moved swiftly and his lips met hers again.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke with a start and immediately felt her cheeks flush. There was a foreign sensation, like tingling and excitement mixed together, deep within her. Part of her wanted to stay in that moment and let the feeling continue, but she quickly pushed that thought aside.

They should arrive on Tarth the following morning. And Brienne wanted to be sure everything was in order for their departure. She woke Sansa, “Good morning, Brienne.” She said with a sleepy smile.

Brienne nodded, “I am going on deck to get breakfast. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Sansa smiled at that, Brienne said the same thing almost every day. She then started dressing for the day.

As Brienne arrived on deck, a drunken crew member with long, tangled hair stumbled toward her. He looked at her face and scowled at the sight of her. “Why don’t you send up that pretty young thing you boarded with instead of making us suffer looking at you? Why are you keeping her all to yourself?” Brienne’s lips stiffened and she chose not to answer.

“I’m talking to you, beast woman!” The drunk shouted.

Everyone around them grew quiet and Brienne began to feel the heat rush to her chest and creep up her neck. She still said nothing.

“What are you doing with such a pretty girl and why are you hiding her?” The man yelled at her.

“That girl is my sister and I am only keeping her safe and away from the likes of you.” Brienne told him. “You think she’s too good for me, aye?”

“Yes. She is.” Brienne replied.

“And you think you’re too good too, don’t you? You giant bitch.”

Brienne kept walking, faster than before and more concerned for Sansa’s safety than she had been the entire time they had been on The Fair Maiden. She quickly grabbed some food for them to share and she dreaded walking by the drunken man again, but she had to get back to Sansa. She kept her head down and her eyes up to watch for the man. She couldn’t help but smile a little when she spotted him getting sick over the edge of the ship.

She rushed to the door and threw it open, startling Sansa.

“What’s happened?” The girl asked.

“I...I was just making sure everything is alright.”

“All is well, as it has been since we came aboard. You look worried. Did something happen?”

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, my lady.” Brienne didn’t feel like talking about what the drunken man had said. _Words are wind._ She told herself as she had many times before.

“I am so excited to see Tarth, Brienne...and to get back on land.” Sansa said.

“As am I, it will be good to see my father again.”

They arrived on Tarth and the sun was shining brightly above them. Brienne was home. Setting her feet on the land that she called home made her feel happy. There was no welcoming party for her when she got off the ship. She hadn’t sent word to anyone that she was returning.

“Olenna,” she called. “We need to find horses to take us to Evenfall Hall.”

“Yes, Brienne.” She replied.

They set off with their things toward the streets of the small town by the shore. An inn was the closest place to them, so they entered. Brienne approached the inn keep. “Pardon me, my friend and I are looking for horses. Do you know where we might find some? We have money to pay for them.”

The man eyed Brienne strangely for a moment before he said, “Lady Brienne, is that you?”

Brienne was surprised to be recognized so easily. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she noticed most of the people in the room look up at the mention of her name. Quietly she said, “Have we met before?”

“No, m’lady. I have been a loyal follower of your father for many years. I learned of you leaving for war and prayed for your safe return. Many believe you to be dead, m’lady.”

“And my father?” She asked

“He is well, but I imagine he is concerned for the life of his only living child.”

“I should put those concerns to rest as soon as I can get back to him. That is why we are in need of horses, my friend and I.” She motioned toward Sansa behind her.

The sound of a chair moving across the floor behind her caught Brienne’s attention. She turned her head toward the sound and saw a man dressed in the colors of her house, standing at his table and looking at her. He looked like an older man, but proud and strong. “You may take my horse, my lady. And your friend may have my son’s.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Brienne said as she started to walk toward the man. She grabbed her bag of coins to give to him. “You are most kind. This is all the coin I have; you may have it all along with my thanks.”

“I cannot take your coin, my lady. I simply want to help you return to your father and stop him worrying. He’s a good man, he deserves to be happy and see you return safely.” The stranger replied.

“Please, my lord, I cannot take your horses and leave you with nothing. It is a very kind thing you do and such kindness must be rewarded.”

“My lady, it is my pleasure to offer my horses to the daughter of Lord Selwyn. I do thank you for the coin. Our horses are in the stables, may I escort you?”

“Yes, thank you.” She turned to Sansa, “Olenna, bring your things and follow us to the stables.”

“Yes, Brienne.” Was all she said as she walked behind them.

The man looked at Brienne, “Your return has been most anticipated, my lady.”

“It was?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh yes. You see, for a moment your father appeared to be very unwell.”

Brienne felt her heart sink and worry began to cloud her head. “M...My father?” Was all she could get out.

“Yes. He became very ill very quickly. The maester worked day and night to make him well. It was a scare for us all.”

“I see.” She replied, trying to keep from sounding like a little girl. Brienne wasn’t sure what more to say so she remained silent. When they reached the stables the man showed her and Olenna the two horses that will deliver them home. They were well fed and saddled up. Brienne was grateful to the man and happy to be going home.

“Tell me, what is your name?” She asked the man.

“My name is Edwin, my lady. Edwin Caron.”

“Edwin, on behalf of my friend, Olenna and myself, I thank you, for the horses, for your kindness and for your loyalty to my family.”

“No thanks are needed, my lady. Your father has protected us and our lands for many years, it is the least I can do to make sure his beloved daughter gets back to him.”

Brienne nodded at him and looked to Sansa, who said, “Many thanks to you, my lord.”

The man smiled kindly at both of them and before turning back to the inn, he wished them a safe journey.

Sansa was glad to be on a horse again. She enjoyed all of the lovely sights on their way. “Tarth is so beautiful! It must have been wonderful growing up here.”

“It had its ups and downs like growing up anywhere, really.” She didn’t want Sansa to know of all of the awful things she had learned as a child.

“Your father seems well loved, he must take good care of his followers.”

“I know he has always tried to be fair and just with everyone.” Brienne told her.

“I cannot wait to meet him.” Sansa said happily. “I’ll be meeting him as Olenna, won’t I?” Brienne could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Yes, I am afraid so. But do not worry, once I know for certain that you’ll be safe, I’ll tell my father who you really are. I do not think that you’ll be called by your true name any longer, I’m afraid, not so long as the Queen Regent is alive. She wants you dead.”

“I’ve heard, I know it to be true. She is a horrible person.” Sansa declared.

“I have heard that myself, my lady.”


	11. Chapter 11

They rode in silence for a while before Sansa finally asked, “How far is the ride to Evenfall Hall?”

“We could camp tonight and arrive after mid-day tomorrow or we could ride through the night and arrive before dawn.” Brienne answered. “I did want to try and ride all night. I can’t do that to you, though. There are too many things that could happen riding in the darkness. Lets ride as long as we can till we find a suitable place to make camp.”

Sansa nodded in agreement and continued to follow Brienne.

The sun was beginning to set when Brienne stopped her horse. She had found a small pond. They dismounted and led their horses for a drink. They both gathered some wood for a fire.

“This is the most beautiful sunset. I have never been anywhere so beautiful in my life.” Sansa said as she placed the wood at Brienne’s feet.

Brienne agreed. “It is a most welcome place to be after all of the places I’ve seen since I left.”

“Tarth is so much better than Kings Landing. Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome, my lady, and there is much more of Tarth to be seen.”

“I can’t wait to see it. If it is as beautiful as what I have already seen, I know I will enjoy it.”

They rationed out small portions of Brienne’s food. While they ate, they watched the stars come out.

“I don’t remember a time when I’ve felt so at peace.” Sansa said with a yawn.

Shortly after Brienne could hear the steady breathing and light snoring coming from Sansa. I should try and sleep as well. She thought, but then thoughts of her father came rushing to her. _Father, I am sorry I wasn’t here for you. I’ve been trying to make you proud. After you know what I’ve done, I hope you are proud of me. I don’t want to let you down more than I already have._

She lay there on the grass looking at the stars and thinking about her father and about Jaime. _I hope to make you both proud._ She thought.

Her thoughts went back to the last dream she had about Jaime. Her father was there and Jaime was her husband. There were going to have sons – heirs to both Tarth and Casterly Rock. She had felt so full of life and energy, even though it was only a dream. She had felt it. She remembered feeling it. The feelings she had felt surprised her.

Jaime made her feel alive. He made her see the world a little differently and she helped him do the same. She noticed that thinking of Jaime this way caused her heart to skip and filled her with excitement. With that thought she froze; shocked at her sudden realization that the only person to ever make her feel this way was Renly. _Does this mean that I love Jaime?_ She wanted to banish the thought. It would never be that Jaime could love a woman like her. She felt that she would only be misleading herself if she let the thoughts of Jaime loving her in return continue.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t take her mind off Jaime. She closed her eyes and there he was, standing before her with the largest grin she had ever seen on his face. “Brienne, do you know what this means?”

To be quite honest, she didn’t. “What does this mean?” she replied.

“It means we’re going to be a family, Brienne. We’re going to have a child, if the Gods are good it’ll have my talent with a sword and your astonishing eyes.”

She could feel the panic bubbling inside of her like a pot about to boil over. “Jaime,” She said worriedly. “I am not prepared for this. I’ve practiced most of my life to battle against men. I know nothing about birthing a child, let alone raising one. What if I don’t live through the birth?”

“Don’t talk like that.” He said. “You’re the strongest woman I know. I know you can do this.”

“I don’t think I can.” She said. She had never been so afraid of anything in all her life. “I never thought I would have children. I never thought I would be married, not after my last betrothal.”

“Good thing for me he was old and weak and you were as stubborn then as you were when we met.” He winked at her and smiled. “Brienne, listen to me.” He touched her face and looked deeply into her frightened blue eyes. “You can do this. WE can do this. No need to worry. I will be right here with you and you know that I will do anything for you. I love you, you stubborn woman.” A smile escaped his lips just before he kissed her, she saw. She felt a bit less anxious.

The news was well received by all on Tarth, especially by her father. He was overjoyed. “I never thought I would have a grandchild. This is wonderful news!” He hugged them both tightly.

Everywhere on Tarth people were buzzing, spreading the good news. All Brienne could do was worry. She hated feeling like this, like she had no control over her life and her body. Having Jaime by her side helped to take her mind off things, for a while anyway. He always wore that magnificent smile of his when he was in her presence.

They were lying together in their bed and Jaime was suggesting names for the baby when suddenly, Brienne felt something hit her from the inside. She jumped, startled at the sensation and Jaime took notice. “Is something wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“Nothing is wrong, I think the baby moved.”

“Can you feel it with your hands?” He asked curiously. She placed her hands on the little bump of a stomach she had now and was surprised that she could feel her baby moving around inside of her like its already training to fight. “Yes, it is moving so much. Is this normal?”

Jaime reached over with is left hand and placed it on her stomach. His face lit up, and Brienne had never seen him look more handsome than in that moment. “It is normal for them to move about, but it seems to me that we’ve made a strong little one.” He said with a smile. At the sound of Jaime’s voice it started moving and kicking harder. “I think it already knows who its father is.” He said with his hand still on her belly. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her scarred cheek and then her lips. She closed her eyes and let the wonderful feeling she had wash over her.

When Jaime stopped, she opened her eyes. Jaime was gone and there was nothing but the fading starlight above her. Another dream. She noticed that she was holding her stomach and quickly removed her hands. She looked to where Sansa had fallen asleep to find the girl still there and still asleep. The sun would be rising soon and they would be arriving at Evenfall Hall and Brienne would finally see her father. _I’m coming father._ She was so happy to see her father that she could barely break her fast.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Sansa asked.

“No. I just want to get to my father. I will eat when we stop for the horses.”

“Is it a long ride from here?”

“It should take a half day from here.” Brienne said as she was getting her horse ready to go.

Once they set off and had been riding in silence again, Sansa finally spoke. “Do you have many dreams about Jaime Lannister, Brienne?”

Brienne immediately felt embarrassed. The flush was creeping up her neck again she could feel it as it began warming her cheeks. “I do.” She said. “We went through difficult times together on our way to Kings Landing...why do you ask?”

“Sometimes I hear you calling his name in your sleep. Sometimes I swear it sounds as if you love him.”

“I do not love him.” She said sharply. “I consider him my friend and I am keeping you safe for your mother and for him. He vowed to return you to your mother, since she’s gone, he’s helping me to keep you safe. He is trying to be a man of honor.”

“Do you truly think he’s changed?”

“Of course I do. He’s a different man than he was when we first began our journey. We mostly hated each other in the beginning.”

That was hard for Sansa to believe, she knew Cersei, and they were twins. She didn’t see how they could be two completely different people. “And after he lost his hand, he just...changed?” She asked.

“Not exactly, he wanted to die at first.”

“He wanted to die?” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“He did. He wouldn’t eat and was giving up on living. I told him he was craven. I think that got to him. He believed that he was the hand he lost.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jaime believed that his sword hand made him who he was. He thought that without his hand, he was nothing. I told him to live and fight and take revenge.”

“So he lived.”

“Yes.” Brienne answered.

“Did he take revenge on the man who cut off his hand?” Sansa seemed very interested to know about Jaime and how he has changed. If she could make Sansa believe, she would. Nobody believed “the Kingslayer” would ever be anything but a man with shit for honor. “I do not believe he has had the opportunity. Word has it that the man who took Jaime’s hand fled Harrenhal. But Vargo, the man who ordered Jaime’s maiming was killed by the mountain.”

“Do you think he will ever find that man?”

“I would like to think that Jaime will get his revenge, but I do not think it will be so. He’ll be back in Kings Landing by now, doing his duty as Kingsguard.”

They stopped riding to let their horses have water when Brienne could no longer stand the pains of hunger in her stomach. Sansa led the horses to the small stream nearby while Brienne found the last of the food in her bag. Brienne was still excited about going home and she knew her father would be surprised to see her.

They didn’t stay put very long, there wasn’t much riding left before they’d be approaching the gates of Evenfall Hall. _Will I know any of the guards at the gates?_ She wondered. _Will any of them know me?_ It felt like an eternity since she’d been there. She couldn’t help but wonder if anything had changed, and if so, how much? She hoped things had remained the same.

After a while they could see the castle ahead of them. Sansa gasped at the sight of it. “Brienne, it’s amazing!” She exclaimed. Brienne had always thought so, but it looked so much more beautiful now than it ever had before. _Perhaps it is because I’ve been too long away._ She thought. She turned to Sansa, “Remember, you are Olenna Waters from Flea Bottom.”

“Yes.”

“And how is it that you came into my service?” asked Brienne.

“I was attacked by 3 men and they were going to rape me. You and Ser Jaime witnessed the attack and saved me from them. I had no family living and wanted to flee the city. I swore to serve you as thanks for saving my life. I went to the Capitol with you to return Ser Jaime. I was disguised as your handmaiden in order to stay with you until your departure home.”

“Very good, now if someone asks about your mother, what do you tell them?”

“She worked in a pot shop, making bowls of brown. Someone came into the shop and took all of the money, killed the shop owner and killed my mother. Her name was Brella.”

“And your father?” Brienne asked.

“I never knew my father. Mother told me he was a knight. I don’t even know his name.” Sansa said, sounding sad.

“Wonderful.” Brienne said. “That should be enough for people to know. I know you would rather be yourself, but you know you wouldn’t be safe with all of the people who are searching for you.”

Sansa nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the castle.

As they approached Brienne noticed a group of people at the gates. Cautiously she rode ahead of Sansa to see what was happening. A knight wearing the Tarth sigil rode to her.

“Lady Brienne, I welcome you home. I am Ser Gavin. It would be my pleasure to escort you and your friend to your father.”

“I thank you, Ser.” Brienne said politely. “Come, Olenna.”

Sansa brought her horse up to Brienne’s and they slowly followed Ser Gavin through the gate.

“My father knows of my arrival?”

“He does, my lady. Word has traveled rather quickly. He is very much anticipating your return, my lady.”

They left their horses with the stable boys before heading inside. Brienne could feel the knots in her stomach tightening.  _I hope I make you proud, father._ _I know I have done the right thing._ “Will my father be receiving us in the great hall?” She asked the unfamiliar knight.

“No, my lady. He is waiting in his solar.” The knight said as he led them up to Lord Selwyn’s solar. He opened the door and announced Brienne, then stepped aside to let her enter. Brienne walked through the doorway then with Sansa behind her. Brienne was silent as a shadow and approached her father with her head down.

The Evenstar had a stern look upon his face as they entered the room. The moment that Ser Gavin closed the door behind them, his face changed. His face was alight with joy as he said, “Brienne, my dear! Welcome home!”

Brienne lifted her head so her eyes could meet her father’s. His cheerful face changed to one of concern when he finally saw her face. “Father.” Was all she could say before he said, “Gods be good, what has happened to your face? Who has done this to you?”

“I’m afraid it is quite a long story. Father, I would like you to meet Olenna. She has accompanied me on my journey.”

Sansa curtsied. “My lord, it is an honor to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Olenna.” The Evenstar replied.

“Oh, I am no lady, my lord.” She said quietly.

“A pleasure nonetheless. Any friend of Brienne’s is a friend of mine.”

_Would you still feel that way if it were Ser Jaime standing before you, father?_ Brienne wondered.

Sansa smiled at Lord Selwyn’s kind words.

“Father,” Brienne spoke up, “Might we find quarters for Olenna? I would prefer if they were close to mine.”

“Of course, of course.” He called for Ser Gavin. When the knight entered again he said, “Please find Olenna suitable quarters close to Brienne’s chambers.”

“As you say, my lord.” He said to Lord Selwyn. He turned to Olenna, “If you would follow me, please.”

Sansa glanced worriedly at Brienne for a moment. Brienne nodded at her to silently let her know it was okay. “I’ll visit soon and show you the grounds.”

She looked at the Evenstar and curtsied. “Thank you, my lord.” She looked to Brienne then, curtsied and said, “My lady.” She turned and followed Ser Gavin out.


	12. Chapter 12

“Have a seat, my dear.” Her father told her and she obeyed. “I expected the worst after a raven came from Harrenhal saying you were held hostage. I sent a raven back with an offer, but never saw another raven.”

“Yes. They refused your ransom. After that I expected the worst as well.”

“How did you manage to escape?” He asked. Brienne could hear the concern in his tone.

“Well...you may not believe this, but Ser Jaime Lannister took me away from there.”

“The Kingslayer?” He asked.

“Yes, father. The Brave Companions held Harrenhal after Roose Bolton departed. They were much less gracious hosts that Lord Bolton. They threw me into a pit with nothing but a tourney sword and wanted me to fight a bear.”

He sucked his breath in through his teeth. Brienne knew he was displeased. “You are a highborn lady!” he said loudly, clearly offended.

“They didn’t care. Roose Bolton ordered Jaime to be taken back to Kings Landing, but he came back to Harrenhal, and with the help of the men sent with him, he rescued me.”

“Roose Bolton left you there as prisoner and set Jaime Lannister free?” Her father asked angrily.

“He did. But there is a more important matter to discuss now, father.”

“More important than the way those savages treated a high born lady?”

“Yes, father.” She said, feeling like a child.

“And what might that be?”

“Sansa Stark.” She answered.

“Sansa Stark is wanted for regicide and is currently on the run. What do you or I have to do with Sansa Stark?”

“Lady Sansa did not kill Joffrey, I swear it. Before Catelyn Stark was murdered I was sworn into her service. She charged me with returning Jaime Lannister back to Kings Landing in exchange for her daughters. Along the way we were taken by Roose Bolton’s men. That is how we were held captive in Harrenhal. Robb Stark didn’t want to give Ser Jaime back. Catelyn Stark was imprisoned by her own son for treason. When we arrived at Harrenhal, Roose Bolton agreed to return Ser Jaime to Kings Landing because one of his men cut off Jaime’s sword hand. Because I was serving Lady Catelyn, Bolton thought I was a traitor. That’s why I was a prisoner. Ser Jaime left Harrenhal with a party of 200 north men and I was left behind. He came back for me and we made it to Kings Landing. We were too late, Arya Stark had been missing since Ned Stark’s execution, and most believe her to be dead. Sansa Stark had been forced to marry Tyrion Lannister and fled the Capitol after Joffrey’s death. Ser Jaime gave me a sword, a horse and plenty of coin, along with a parchment signed by King Tommen, commanding all of his loyal subjects to assist me.”

He was stroking the small beard on his chin, contemplating what he had just heard. “So you found Sansa Stark?”

“Yes, father. I have.”

“And what did you do with her? Where did you take her?”

“I took her somewhere safe. I plan to keep my oath to Catelyn Stark.” She said proudly.

“Where is this safe place?”

“I’ve...brought her here, father.”

His face grew pale and his mouth gaped open for an instant. “Olenna?” He asked?

“Yes. But no one must know. We have a story for her false identity and she knows about the dangers she’ll face if anyone were to find out who she really is.”

“Yes, of course.” He said, still surprised by the news. “I do hope you are aware that having her here puts us in a very bad position.”

“I have thought of that, but I know of nowhere more safe for her. Who would think to look for her here?”

“I understand. If the girl is discovered here, the crown will have our heads, just like they had Ned Stark’s.”

“The girl knows as well as I. She’s been hiding since Joffrey’s death. In keeping her safe, I will keep her secret, but this must not leave this room. She will be Olenna Waters for as long as need be. She and I have discussed this.”

“I see.” He said, “And how long will she be with us?”

“As long as it takes to assure her safety, with your leave, of course.” She must remember that her father ruled here. He could very well send them both away if he saw fit to do so.

“It sounds to me that you have control of this situation. But I must ask you, if this girl did not kill the king, who did?”

Brienne started to feel foolish, why hadn’t she asked Sansa what she knew? _My mind was elsewhere. On Jaime, on Sansa’s new identity, on her father and getting to Tarth safely. I hadn’t even thought to ask._ She felt the flushing begin to creep again, she failed in her attempts to control it.

“That I am still unsure of. There is more I need to discuss with her, to be sure. What I have learned from traveling with her is that she is strong, but kind and gentle. Not strong like a knight or soldier, but strong like her mother was. She is not a killer.”

“I think you had better find out all she knows. We very well can’t risk all of our lives for a girl who may or may not have killed the king.”

“I will.” She said, feeling like she was five years old.

“Now, you will tell me what has happened to your face. What creature did this to you?”

_As if I wasn’t ugly enough before Biter and his filed down teeth came along._ “A man did this. Biter, they called him.”

“A person did this?” He asked, outraged.

“Yes, father. He was trying to kill me. He had me pinned to the ground in the pouring rain. I was trying to hurt him and get him off of me. I stabbed him with my dagger, I remember. He started biting me. He was eating the flesh from my face. He had filed his teeth down into points.”

She couldn’t tell exactly what her father was thinking his face kept changing as she spoke.

“War.” He paused. “It brings out the worst in everyone. What a savage thing to do to a person, let alone a woman! Do you know what became of this, “Biter”?”

“He’s dead. An orphan boy put a sword through the back of his head while he was attacking me.” She barely remembered that. All she could remember was him tearing the flesh from her face.

“I am glad to know that a monstrous creature like that is no longer among us. I am grateful for that orphan boy. If not for him, you wouldn’t be here.”

“I am grateful as well, father, and happy to have returned home to you.”

The Evenstar rose then. Brienne did the same as he was coming around the table toward her. He outstretched his arms and took her into them. “I am so glad you’re alive and you’re safe now.”

She didn’t say anything. Before he excused her, he reached up and held her scarred face in his hands. “Brienne, my dear, you are such a brave woman, and loyal. Just look at all the horror that surrounded you at every turn. And you did what you had to do to keep your oath. You have made me a proud man.”

For a moment she couldn’t believe her ears. She looked into her father’s eyes and saw nothing but warmth and sincerity. “Thank you, father.” She replied as she bowed her head.

“You are free to go, have a bath and show Olenna around before the feast.”

“The feast?” She asked.

“Why yes, of course. To celebrate your homecoming, my dear. Do you think I would not celebrate your return?”

“I didn’t expect anything at all to be honest. I did not know how you would feel about the position I have put you in. I hadn’t thought you would be expecting me.”

“Word of your arrival traveled quickly, as you know. Now we will get you cleaned up and I shall see you and Olenna in the hall this evening.”

“Yes, father.” She said and quickly bowed and left the room. She was headed to her chambers when a thought stopped her in her tracks. I need to send word to Jaime. She turned then and headed to the rookery.

Nearly everyone she passed in the halls welcomed her home with a smile or a kind word and a bow or curtsy. After such a long time traveling and being stared at and ridiculed it was nice to be treated normally and with respect. If others thought badly of her appearance, the words were never said. It definitely felt nice to be home.

She was all alone in the rookery with the crows squawking all around her. What do I say? She wondered. She knew that she couldn’t plainly say she had found Sansa. After a few moments she decided to keep it simple. She wrote:

Ser Jaime Lannister

Oath kept.

Brienne of Tarth

 

She sealed the parchment and sent the raven on its way.

Upon entering her chambers, Brienne noticed a bath had been drawn for her and fresh clothes lain out. It wasn’t until she was in the warm water that she began to feel how exhausted she was. She scrubbed herself clean and felt as though she could sleep for weeks. She dressed and was lacing up her boots when she heard a knock on her door. “Who’s there?” Brienne called.

“Olenna Waters, my lady.”

“You may enter.” She replied. She came in and shut the door behind her. “I am ready to see the grounds, if you still wanted to show me around.”

“Yes. Let’s get to it then.”

Brienne took her all over Evenfall Hall. She showed her the Sept, though she felt bad for not having a Godswood so Sansa could pray to her father’s Gods. Once they had reached the farthest point of the grounds they turned back.

“My lady, there is something I must know.” Brienne said nervously.

“What is it, Brienne?” She asked.

“I do not wish to offend, but if you did not kill Joffrey, who did?”

The girl got quiet and lowered her head. Brienne could tell that Sansa was afraid to speak. “I believe you to be innocent. But my father must know the truth before he will accept your presence here.”

“Does your father think I killed Joffrey?” She asked sounding scared to death.

“He is unsure. All that he knows is what has been spread throughout the country...that you and your husband both conspired to kill the king. He did the poisoning and you escaped. Then after being found guilty for the second time, he escaped. There are those who think that the two of you had a plan to meet after escaping.”

“But that isn’t true at all!” Sansa argued.

“Tell me what really happened.”

“Well...” Sansa began. “It is a very long story.”

“There is plenty of land to walk here and I am a good listener. Come, you can tell me everything.” Brienne said as she started walking ahead.”

“I believe it all began with Joffrey’s nameday celebration...” They walked and walked and Sansa shared her story. Brienne couldn’t believe what the king had done to Sansa and his uncle. She could see why the realm believed them guilty. _But it had been Littlefinger and Lady Tyrell. They used the drunken fool, Dontos Hollard as a piece in this game._

“I am so sorry for everything the king put you through.” Brienne told her. “You must be stronger than you know.” “Thank you, Brienne. I do hope this means I can stay.” “I am sure everything will be fine.” She tried to reassure her. “They will be wanting us present for supper soon, I imagine.” They walked back to the castle and up to their quarters. “I’ll see you soon.” Brienne said as she opened her door.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking to the great hall she could hear the celebration from behind the doors. She felt relieved to be home and to not have to worry about japes and stares from strangers. Everyone greeted her warmly and told her how happy they were that she had returned. Brienne had never felt so welcome anywhere. She took her seat and saw that Sansa had already been seated a few tables away. Sansa saw her and smiled. Brienne smiled in return.

Once the hall was just about full, Lord Selwyn rose. Shortly after, the hall was silent. “My lords, my ladies,” The Evenstar began. “I wish to thank you all for being here on this night to welcome my daughter, the Lady Brienne, home.” He turned to Brienne then. “Brienne, my dear, you’ve fought bravely in battle and I am so happy that you’ve returned.” He raised his goblet toward the guests. “To Lady Brienne!” he said loudly and took a sip of wine.

“Lady Brienne!” The crowd said with joy. Brienne hoped that no one could see her face blushing as they drank together. Brienne smiled and bowed her head gratefully.

Supper went quickly to Brienne’s surprise and she had decided to show Sansa to her quarters before going to her father with the information regarding Joffrey’s death. Even though she was beyond exhausted, she thought the sooner her father knew, the better. S

he found him in his solar. “Brienne, is everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ve learned the truth of the King’s death.”

“Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. What is the truth of it?” Brienne made herself comfortable in her chair, took a deep breath and told her father everything. She told him about the name day celebration and Ser Dontos, the note in Sansa’s bed, the meetings in the Godswood, the hair net with the amethysts from Asshai, Lady Olenna, the escape with Ser Dontos and Littlefinger’s admission.

When she finished, her father looked perplexed. "Why would Littlefinger admit his guilt to a child? It seems most unorthodox."

"The only reason I can think of is that she wanted to get away from the king and the Capitol so badly. Or because of the love he bore her mother. Surely he thought she would keep his secret for keeping her safe."

"That would be something only Littlefinger knows for sure. I will talk with the girl on the morrow about this. I thank you, my dear, you may go. Get some rest as I am sure you are in need of it. Good night, Brienne."

"Thank you, father. Good night." She walked back slowly, taking in the walls and windows, the stone floor and the ceiling. Remembering her childhood, she felt more calm at that moment than she had in over a year.

She reached her door and entered, closing the door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she took off her boots and prepared herself for sleep. Her bed was more comfortable than she remembered and her eyelids quickly grew heavy. She glanced out the window nearby and looked at the stars. Before she could think, she was fast asleep.

She was falling. There was nothing above her but sky and below, only water. Her heart was racing and she wanted to scream but her throat wouldn't let her. The coldness of the water felt like a thousand pins piercing her skin. She went too far below the surface and began to panic when her breath ran short. She started swimming faster and faster, determined to reach the top. I will not die in this water. She told herself, fighting for air and speed, she swam. No matter what she did she couldn't reach the surface. She wanted to get her boots off, thinking that would help, but she hadn't the breath left for that task. She looked up and she could see the sun shining through the water. The shape of the sun began to fade and everything around her grew dark. _No! I cannot die this way. I'm to have a sword in my hand and I must tell Jaime. I must tell Jaime._ She saw Jaime's face as the black water swallowed her.

She opened her eyes and Jaime was above her, smiling. Beams of golden light blazed around him. "Jaime" she tried to say, but her throat was achy and it sounded like a grumble.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" He asked her. "Why would you jump from that cliff?" He seemed angry, but she could see his concern.

She coughed some and cleared her throat. "You told me that you and your sister jumped from the cliffs as children. I wanted to prove I wasn't more craven than a child."

"I already knew you could do it, Brienne. You can do more things than half of the women in the country."

"Sorry to upset you, please forgive me." She said sincerely. "And thank you for saving me, again. I owe you my life, Ser Jaime."

"That you do. And seeing that you owe me your life you should do no more foolish things to risk it."

Brienne knew he was playing, "I will try to no longer be foolish, Ser."

"My lady, I am quite serious. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I thought I lost you." He leaned in over her even farther and kissed her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. His lips were hot on hers, which were still cold from the water. A low growl escaped his lips as he pulled away, only to come right back for more.

There was nothing awkward about his kisses like there had been the first time. All there was now was passion and hunger and love. She felt so warm there in the sand, lost in Jaime's embrace. She opened her eyes to gaze upon him but all she saw was the canopy of her bed. She was back on Tarth. She was home.

Do these dreams of Ser Jaime mean anything? She wondered. _Don't be foolish. They are only dreams and dreams are not true._ No matter how many times she told herself that Jaime only kissed her in her dreams, she felt such happiness. Happiness that she had never felt before...except with Renly, but this was more than that ever was or could have been.

She washed her face and dressed, then went to find her father. He was having breakfast in his solar. "Brienne," he said. "Do come in."

"I would like to bring Olenna to you after breakfast, if you have no other matters that need attending."

"That suits me fine, my dear." He said as he took a chunk of bread from the loaf in front of him.

"Thank you, father." she said and was about to leave when her father spoke again.

"You look well today, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I slept much better than I have in a long time, thank you."

"You have a glow about you, you look so happy. It pleases me to see you this way."

"I am very happy to be home and to be back with you, father." She said with a smile. "I am going to let Olenna know you would like to see her."

"Very well, thank you, my dear." Brienne bowed her head and let herself out. She knocked on Sansa's door and heard the girl on the other side ask who was there. "It is Brienne, my lady."

Sansa opened the door with a smile.

"My father would like to speak with you after breakfast." Brienne told her.

Sansa seemed scared. "Is something the matter?"

"All is well." Brienne reassured her.

"My father would like to hear about Joffrey's death from you personally, nothing more."

"Would you be allowed to join me?" the girl asked with wide eyes.

"I do not see why I could not. I shall ask my father."

When she got back to her chambers her breakfast had already been brought up. As she sat at the table she could smell the sweet honey cakes and the fresh fish crisped with an almond crust. It smelled like home and Brienne felt comforted by that. It had been quite a while since she could let her guard down a bit and be able to relax.

She didn't worry about her father meeting with Sansa. Her father is a good, decent man and the truth will set Sansa free.

As she ate she looked out her window at the shimmering blue water and wondered if Jaime would reply to her message. After she had finished, she returned to Sansa's quarters. The girl had been waiting for her. _She looks lovely._ Brienne thought. Sansa was wearing a blue silk gown that made her eyes sparkle like the sapphire sea. "You look well, my lady."

"Thank you, Brienne. I am nervous to speak with your father."

"Why is that?" Brienne asked.

"Well...don't you think my story may sound a bit hard to believe?"

"Perhaps by some, I believe you because your mother told me what kind of person you are. I do not believe you're guilty and I'm sure my father will feel the same."

"I do hope so." Sansa said as they reached her father's doors. The guard let them enter.

"Brienne, Olenna," the Evenstar said. "Thank you for coming."

Brienne noticed only one chair at her father's table. "Father, might I remain here with Olenna?"

"I should like to speak with her in private. You may go, Brienne. Thank you."

Sansa gave Brienne a slightly frightened look. Brienne gave her a small smile to try to let her know that it was okay. Brienne bowed to her father. "Father." and to Sansa. "Olenna." Then she turned on her heels and left the room.

She paced outside her father's doors for what seemed like an eternity. Before long the door opened and Sansa stood before her, smiling.

"Well?" Brienne asked.

"I can stay here with you! I am so relieved. Your father is such a nice man and I am so grateful, to both of you."

"I was just doing my duty, my lady." Brienne replied.

"Yes and your duty saved my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"There is no need for repayment."

"So what do we do now, Brienne?"

"Well, what did you do at Winterfell?" asked Brienne.

"I learned stitching and sewing. I learned songs and heard wonderful stories of knights and heroes, but that seems like so long ago." Sansa said wistfully.

"Would you like to keep learning to stitch? We have a Septa, not the same as I had as a child, but one Septa should be as good as the next, I think."

"What did your Septa teach you?" Sansa asked.

"She tried to teach me to be a proper lady, but it was all for naught. She taught me other things, she taught me about how the world outside of these walls is nothing like the songs." She didn't want to tell her about what Septa Roelle had told her.

_You'll find truth in your looking glass, not on the tongues of men._

"Septa Mordane was always so proper." Sansa said. "She would always try to get Arya to behave like a lady. I don't think Arya could ever do it, she was too wild. She wanted to do what the boys did and she was almost always dirty." She paused for a moment and looked straight ahead of her. "I don't think I will ever see her again. Yes, she was crazy, but I miss her. I hope she is alive and alright."

"As do I my lady, Gods only know where she could be. I do beg your pardon for this, but you mustn't be oblivious to the reality of the world at war. She could possibly be dead. But, if she were still alive, where would she go?"

"I think she would go to family, because that is what I would do. But if that is what I would do then Arya would probably do the opposite."

"You think she would go to strangers?" Brienne asked.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere by now." She paused a moment. "Pardon me, Brienne, may I have your leave to go to the Sept?"

"Of course, my lady."

After Sansa had gone, Brienne walked the grounds and thought about everything that had happened on her search for Sansa. She found herself near the training yard and decided to practice.

She had begun practicing her steps and swinging her sword arm, almost like dancing. She then decided to make use of one of the wooden training dummies. _Nothing feels as good as this. There is nothing like dancing to the song of steel...except for sparring with someone._ She didn't know the new master-at-arms and she didn't have any close friends. She thought of Jaime and the first time they fought, before they were captured and he lost his hand.

_He was strong for being held captive and having his hands chained. I'll wager he'd still be a challenge, even with one hand._

She kept sparring with her unmoving partner until she felt she could not raise her arm. Brienne arrived back in her quarters and requested a bath be brought up.

Her arms and shoulders were sore, but she washed up and was getting dressed, rather slowly, when there was a knock on her door. "Who's there?" She called.

"Olenna, my lady. May I come in?"

"You may." Brienne said.

"Brienne, would you like to sup with me tonight?" The girl asked.

"Yes, of course. There is no trouble, I hope."

"Oh, there is no trouble at all. I would only like to speak with you."

"And everything is alright?"

"Yes. Things couldn't be better."

"I will be there." Brienne told her.

"Good." The girl said happily. "Thank you, Brienne. I will see you soon." She gave Brienne a smile and showed herself out of the room.

That seems strange. Brienne thought. But she saw how happy and well the girl looked. How could that be bad?

Brienne walked through the corridor and stopped at Sansa’s door. She knocked lightly and the girl permitted her to enter.

“Thank you for joining me, Brienne.” She said as she rose from her seat. “Please, sit.”

Brienne did as she was bid and sat at the small table between them. “Are you certain all is well?” She had to ask.

Sansa smiled. “Yes, of course. I have been so happy to be here and to be free. I could never thank you enough.”

Brienne was touched by that. “Your happiness and safety are all the thanks I need.” Everything seemed well and Brienne felt foolish for worrying that something was amiss.

They supped on fish stew and fresh bread as Sansa told her about growing up at Winterfell. She told her of her favorite stories that Old Nan would tell her. She talked about trying to be a proper lady and how Arya hated being called a lady.

When the lemon cakes arrived, Sansa’s face turned from happy and playful to serious in an instant. “Brienne,” she said, “I have decided what I would like to do to pass my days here.”

“Very well, what have you decided?” Sansa looked as if she were nervous. Brienne noticed her fidgeting with her dress. “I would like to learn to fight. That is, if you would be kind enough to teach me.”

“You want to fight?” Brienne asked, surprised.

“Yes. I saw you in the yard practicing. I couldn’t stop watching you.” Brienne could feel the blushing begin as the girl continued. “I have never seen a woman handle a sword like you. You were amazing, Brienne! Would you please teach me?”

“My lady, I thank you for your kind words, but why do you want to learn? Who do you plan on fighting?” Brienne asked.

“When I saw you with that sword and fighting the dummy, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I knew you had a sword and you had told me about some of the things you had done, but I never saw you like I did. Then I thought about myself, how I’ve relied on everyone else to protect me. I want to be strong, like you and be able to protect myself.”

“I do think that is a very good idea to be able to protect yourself, but practicing with sword and shield is much harder than needlework, my lady.” She thought back to what she told Pod before she started teaching him. It would do her well to hear as it was for Pod. “If I teach you,” she told her, “you’ll go to sleep with blisters on your hands and bruises on your arms most every night and you’ll be so stiff and sore you’ll hardly sleep.”

“I know there will be pain and I know it will be hard. I have been hurt before and the only thing I have learned from that was how to keep it all inside and to not let those hurting you see your tears. If I get hurt doing this, I will be learning how I could save my own life. I am not afraid of the pain. If I can survive getting beaten by Joffrey’s Kingsguard, I know I can survive this and be stronger.” Sansa said confidently, yet Brienne detected a hint of sadness.

“You are sure about this?” Brienne asked her.

“I am more sure than I have ever been about anything.” She replied.

“We will start tomorrow after breakfast, if it please you.”

Sansa was delighted. “Oh Brienne, thank you so much, for everything! I will try my best to not let you down.”

The girl’s excitement was palpable and Brienne couldn’t believe how thrilled Sansa was. She couldn’t help but worry that the girl may be too delicate for such a thing. “You had best get your rest, my lady. You will need it.”

“You are right. I will get plenty, I hope. I am very excited to learn, I pray the excitement does not keep me awake.”

“As do I. With your leave I will go and make preparations for the morning.” Brienne said.

“Oh, yes. By all means. Thank you again, Brienne.”

“You are welcome, my lady.” Brienne said with a bow. She left Sansa’s chambers and went straight to the armory. There she met the new master-at-arms, Ser Tomas, who was very pleased to meet her. She told him of Olenna’s lessons and asked permission to use his equipment. He gladly allowed her to do so.

Everything would be set for the morning. She will need breeches, she will need to dress like me. She knew Sansa didn’t have any clothes like that. She had to find something for the girl to wear while they had some made for her. It took her some time to find clothes, but she did. They had belonged to one of the squires in the castle.

She went back to her chambers and crawled into bed. Sleep didn’t come easy for her. _What would Jaime think of this?_ She wondered. _The Jaime I met at Robb Stark’s camp would think this folly, but what would he think now?_ She couldn’t help but think that he would agree that the girl needs to defend herself.

Dawn came quickly and Brienne jerked awake from the sound of birds chirping at her window. She dressed and grabbed the clothes for Sansa and went to deliver them. Sansa was happy to accept the new garb.

“I’ll meet you at the armory in one hour, my lady.”

“I cannot wait, thank you, Brienne.” Sansa said happily.

Brienne wasted no time breaking her fast and before long she was outside the armory waiting. As the girl approached, Brienne hardly recognized her. Her hair was in a braid that went down her back and she had never seen the girl don men’s clothing. She was surprised to see that the girl looked comfortable in her breeches and jerkin.

“We will begin with the basics.” Brienne told her. She handed a blunted tourney sword and showed her the proper way to hold it.

_She catches on quickly._ Brienne thought gladly. She spent the afternoon teaching Sansa what she had learned as a girl from Ser Goodwin. She let the girl practice on the dummy first so she could get a feel for the sword. She would not spar with Sansa until Brienne thought she was ready. By the time they stopped Sansa was exhausted, but happy.

“I have never been so tired.” She told Brienne.

“You will be tomorrow.” Brienne said with a smile.

They both had a bath and Brienne returned to Sansa’s quarters to sup with her again. Brienne was feeling more comfortable around her than she had previously. Sansa never looked at her the way other women in Westeros had. Sansa was courteous, and it wasn’t the false courtesy that Brienne was used to. They ate their supper and talked about sword play.

“It will get harder when you’re sparring against an actual person.” Brienne warned her.

“I expected that. It cannot be easy, to be sure.”

Brienne had to admit that the girl seemed to have realistic expectations of what she was about to be going through. That relieved her. She didn’t want to hurt the girl, but it was inevitable in a situation like this. If anything, it will further help her keep her oath.

They talked a little while longer until Brienne excused herself. She wandered outside and walked along the shore. Again she wondered if she would see a raven return from Jaime. _Would he have anything to say?_ She wondered. _Of course he would, this was his last chance for honor._ She walked back slowly, thinking of the things she would be teaching Sansa come morning.

She settled in her bed and thought about everyone she had lost since she ventured to find Sansa. She remembered Nimble Dick Crabb and burying him in the Whispers. She thought of Ser Hyle and his offer to fight Jaime in her stead. Lady Catelyn was almost always in her thoughts, she could never forget her. Then came Podrick. She felt most for Pod, the guilt of his death never left her. She swore that she would do everything to find Sansa, now that she had, she swore to keep her safe. Not just for Lady Catelyn and Jaime, but for all of them.

She closed her eyes and heard Pod’s voice. “Ser. My Lady.” Like he had always said, unsure of what to call her. _He always called me “Ser” although I am no knight._ She thought as a tear rolled down her face and onto her pillow. “I am so sorry, Podrick.” She whispered into the darkness as she tried to sleep instead of think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading!!

The months passed by like minutes and Brienne and Sansa were sparring every day. Sansa was getting much stronger and more fluid with her movements than she had been when she began her lessons. _The sword is becoming part of her arm._ Brienne thought. The girl was quick, no doubt, but Brienne was quicker. She knew that one day Sansa would give her a good fight. Brienne kept her word to Sansa; the girl had been going to sleep with bruises and blisters and never complained.

As the time flew by and Sansa’s skills improved, Brienne found herself excited to practice with her. Every day she spent with a sword, even a blunted one, in her hand was a good day.

This day was no different. Brienne awoke ready to hit the yard and teach Sansa more and more. She was feeling alive like she always had when she would fight. Having someone there to spar with made it all worthwhile. She and Sansa spent the entire day circling one another and blocking and swinging. The sky had grown dark and the moon was out. Still they sparred.

When they had stopped for a moment to catch their breath, Sansa’s body seemed frozen and she stared, unblinkingly ahead of her. Brienne turned around to see as Sansa asked, “Who is that?”

“I don’t know, my lady, but keep your sword ready.” The figure was coming closer through the darkness and Brienne tightened her grip on her hilt. “Who goes there?” She called out. The figure didn’t reply it only came closer. Brienne took her fighting stance and Sansa followed. “Who are you?” She called again. Once again there was no answer. “I must warn you, we are armed.” Whoever it was didn’t know they were only armed with tourney swords. “If you come any closer without presenting yourself, you may be harmed.” She said.

“Now there’s the stubborn wench that I remember.” It sounded like Jaime’s voice.

“Ser Jaime? Is that you?” Brienne asked with a voice that sounded more high and girlish than she had intended.

He moved closer so Brienne could see his face. “Of course, who else?” he said as he gave her his sharp smile.

Brienne could see him look at Sansa who was standing behind her, holding her sword as if she could attack at any second.

“Lady Sansa.” He said with a bow.

“Ser Jaime.” She replied. “I would like to thank you for helping Brienne in her search for me and for giving her the sword forged from my father’s own blade.”

Jaime wasn’t expecting such warmth from a Stark, especially after all his family had done to hers. “I was happy to do it.” He told her.

“Sansa,” Brienne said. “I believe we’ve had enough practice for today. We shall continue in the morning.”

“Very well.” Sansa replied as she headed to the armory to put away her things.

Brienne looked at Jaime, who seemed amused. “So...” he said to her, “You’ve kept your oath.”

“I have.”

“And you’ve restored the little bit of honor I had left.”Brienne didn’t know what to say to that. “And now you’re teaching the girl to swing a sword. Tell me, is she any good?” He asked.

“She gets better every day. She knew nothing of fighting when we began.”

"No, she would not have, would she?”

Brienne started walking toward the armory to put her sword and shield away and Jaime followed. When they got to the door, Jaime entered, grabbed a sword and pointed it at her. “Want to have a go? It has been so long since we last fought.”

Brienne was tired from practicing with Sansa all day, but she couldn’t refuse him. She wanted to see how much he had improved. Surely he had been practicing. She raised her sword and his face lit up like a candle in the darkness.

They each got into position and slowly began their dance. “When did you arrive?” She asked him as he moved around her like a cat about to pounce.

“Hours ago,” He answered. “I’ve been delighting your father with the tales of your bravery...or stubbornness as I call it.” He flashed his stunning smile at her as he lunged toward her. She took a step back and blocked his attempt. She waited for her opening and came at him. Their swords were clanging together quickly and Brienne noticed that he had regained his swiftness and agility.

“You’ve been practicing.” She said. Thinking of the dream she’d had like this.

“Yes, I knew I had to be prepared to beat you.”

_There’s that smile again._ She loved that smile, but she wouldn’t let it distract her. “You’ve traveled all this way to best me at sparring? Am I to believe that?”

“I have.” He said, moving around her, looking for his chance to strike.

“And why is that?” She asked.

“The last time we fought I was in bad form, what with my hands in chains and having been held captive. It should be more fair of a fight this time around.” He said playfully.

She didn’t want him to beat her. “This fight would be most fair if I hadn’t been sparring most of the day.” She said. She came at him again and his block was so forceful that he nearly knocked the sword from her hand. She felt the frustration slowly start to rise within her. Her arms were heavy and her legs started to ache but she wouldn’t stop. Jaime was doing well and he looked so proud of how far he’d come.

“Your father told me tales of your stubbornness as well.” Jaime said as he spun and evaded her swing.

“What tales might those be?” She asked, trying to conceal her worry. Gods only know what her father could have told him.

Jaime came at her and again and his swing hit her forearm, causing her to drop her sword. She still had her shield to block any more swings until she could recover it.

“He told me about a man who was once your betrothed...a Ser Humfrey...something.” He smiled as he spoke, blocking her chance to get her sword back. “That has to be the most interesting story of betrothal that I have ever heard.”

She remembered Ser Humfrey Wagstaff. He agreed to the marriage, but refused to let her dress as she liked and told her that she would be a proper lady after the wedding. She somehow had the guts to tell Ser Humfrey that she would accept his request only if he could outfight her. _I broke his collarbone...and a few other bones, if I remember correctly._

Just then he circled her and kicked her feet from under her causing her to fall to the ground. Jaime straddled her and put his sword to her neck. She was squirming under his weight, trying to free herself.

“Yield.” He told her.

“I will not.” She said as she kept trying to wiggle free.

“I think you should yield, I’ve got you pinned. If this were a real fight, you’d be dead.”

She let out a huff, “fine, I yield, Ser.” She said as she let her tense arms loosen.

“It is a good thing you did, I hear that a man beating you in combat is the only way you’ll marry him.”

Brienne’s stomach dropped and the flush was creeping to her cheeks. She couldn’t find the words to say to express all of the different things she was feeling all at once. Jaime was still holding her down and he threw his sword on the ground next to them. He was smiling at her as he reached down and pushed her hair out of her eyes. When she looked up into his eyes she felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. She knew this feeling and it scared her.

Jaime moved in closer, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. “What do you say, Brienne?” he asked, gazing into her blue eyes.

Brienne’s mind was filled with too many thoughts to comprehend and all that she could say was, “Jaime” before he was so close their noses were touching.

“Yes, Brienne” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her more deeply than any man ever had or ever will.


End file.
